


Dreams Don't Die

by CertifiedSkye



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Gonna be FLUFFY, Slow Burn, feedback is appreciated, gonna be angsty, oh boy, super long, there is no in between, this one is gonna be a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedSkye/pseuds/CertifiedSkye
Summary: Quest Description:Overlook the Crown Prince and party through their missionto Altissia and safely guide them home.Will you undergo this quest?    Quest Difficulty - ★★★★★□   Yes□   No





	1. Unfamiliar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is not only my first reader-insert fanfic, but also my first FFXV fanfic. I see how reader-insert for FFXV fanfictions are too popular so I wanted to try making my own. I plan for this to be a long story + a slow burn for development. Everything might be a spoiler since it will be going along the entire storyline of the game itself. All comments + feedback are welcome - please tell me how I may improve!  
> Thanks for my beta, Ellie, for helping me make this chapter more interesting, entertaining, and of course, being awesome at feedback. Kudos to her! <3

'Do you think they're alive, Derek?' 'Of course they are, look, she's breathing!' 'Honey, she could be injured, don't be so rough with her!' 'Does it matter? They're the ones layin' in the middle of the damn street like roadkill.' 'Oh dear, don't be so stern! With it so hot outside, they might have passed out from thirst.' 'Grab some water then, I'll wake'em up. Hey, kid, you there? Kinda dumb to be lazing about in the dessert, don't ya think?' 'I'm back! Oh, are they waking up? Honey! Can you hear us?' 'I doubt it. Looks all tuckered out.' 'We have room in the backseat, put her in there. We can take them to the garage.' 'We can't just take a strange girl in the back of the car! What if she's dangerous!' 'Oh Derek! Hammerhead isn't far off, we can get her medical help and see how it goes.' 'Whatever you say, Lilly. I just don't wanna regret taking what could be a threat.' 'Well she's no threat if she's not moving. Let's go, dear. I'll start the car.'

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey there! Honey, wake up!"  
You jolt upwards immediately from the loud noise. "Who?!" You question the voice, darting you (e/c) orbs towards the source. Before you was a tanned young woman with short, curly blonde hair, wearing quite revealing clothing. A cap, short shorts, cowboy boots with black thigh-highs, a yellow jacket and a red bra of some sort. Despite the outfit, she had a friendly smile and was covered in what smelled like oil, rubber, and dirt. "Ah, she rises from the dream world! The names Cindy, sweetie. Welcome to Hammerhead, home to the best mechanics around these parts." She introduced herself, one hand on her hip and the other to wave. For a moment, you begin to feel a sense of panic within; you know this person!

But...from where? Calming down not a second later, your mind begins to wander, but to no avail, you don't know. It could be a sense of déjà vu. You brush it off for now because finding out where you are and what's going on was your top priority.

"I, uh, I must be dreaming, right?" You blurt out without thinking. Cindy only laughs in response. "Well, I know I ain't so you probably aren't. You almost died out there, ya know. If those folks weren't kind folk, ya could'a been daemon food, that's for sure." She takes a seat across from you, and only then do you realize you're in a tightly closed off space, likely inside of an RV or trailer truck. You sat upon a side couch with Cindy sitting across near a makeshift table. All around were small cabinets and in the back located a small bed area. Despite it being tightly closed off, it gave off a worn yet, comfortable feeling. "So, tell me sweetheart, what's yer name? Do ya remember that?" Cindy began to question out of slight concern, snapping your mind out of your curious trance.

Yep, you were dreaming. You were 99 percent sure you fell asleep in the comfort of your bedroom, not in the middle of a desert. It wouldn't make sense for such odd things to be happening! The only problem is that for some odd reason, the dream felt different. It was odd enough how, unlike other dreams, it felt more realistic then usual. Almost as if you'd remember this one when you woke up; just another journal entry for your dream journal! For now, the only way to move forward was to interact with such strange people and continue your little adventure.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Cindy. I'm (f/n). By chance, do you know how I ended up here? What people brought me here?" You decided to go for it and ask. Cindy crosses her arms and leans back. "Well, according to those folk, they say you were layin' in the middle of the street, completely barren of no food or water. Kind of strange, huh?" You look down for a moment before standing up from your position. "To be honest, I've no idea where the heck I am. Hammerhead, yes, like you've explained, but how I ended up like that on the road." You began to explain your story, staying truthful. Although, you weren't sure you could explain that, hey, none of this was real and that you were most likely dreaming of it all. That wouldn't make much sense to her, would it?  
"You don't remember anything?" You look to your hands; they're cut and dry from the blistering heat, and you notice you're covered in dirt. The female in front of you huffs and smiles. She didn't seem bothered at all with this situation, almost as if she was used to it. "Well, I'll let you get cleaned up. There's a small shower in the back and some clothes on the counter. I got some folks to talk too; gotta fix up their pretty good lookin' car. Score for me! Come outside when your done and meet me near the garage. You'll know it when ya see it." With that said, you both spoke your quick goodbye's and were suddenly left alone. As rude as you felt for somewhat intruding on unfamiliar ground, your clothes stuck to your back and you wanted that sweaty smell off. With nothing else to do, you made your way to the back and took a well-needed shower.

__________________________________________________________________________________

After your relaxing shower, you finally felt cleansed of all the muck. You threw the dirty clothing into a convenient laundry basket outside the restroom area whilst peering at the new ones. With no other choice, you change into the clothing Cindy had offered. Afterwards, you stared at the reflection in the mirror in front of you. It was safe to say that you looked like a badass, or as close to one you'll ever be. Ripped up black jeans with laced up black-flat ankle boots, a gray sleeveless turtleneck tucked in and some sturdy, fingerless gloves. On the side of those jeans fit a tied-up pouch, likely to carry money or other items. It all fit together with a size-too-big leather jacket that, since you're stuck in a desert, was tied around your waist for the time being.  
After brushing out your (h/l), (h/c) hair and checking your overall looks through the mirror, you put on a sheepish smile and strolled out of the caravan. There, you looked at Hammerhead and it's beauty, taking in the different smells and scenery you'd thought you'd never see. It seemed like any other kind of desert with its emptiness stretching out for miles and the summer heat sweeping through the place. Still, you couldn't pinpoint the feeling of déjà vu in the back of your head.

In the distance near evident gas pumps (of course, you think, there's a gas station near a garage), you see Cindy in front of a sleek, white and black car that looked too expensive and too sleek to be out in an empty wasteland. "Wow..." Your jaw dropped at the sight of it. You didn't know crap about cars, but your eyes knew when one looked pretty cool. Upon closer inspection of the area, next to the RV was a conveniently built restaurant with a small shop placed next to it. Farther back of the shop was the large garage, likely were the car would probably go if it's in a place like this. After scouting, you decide to listen to Cindy's words and begin strolling in her direction, your hands behind your back and your eyes continuously exploring the area.  
You think another conversation with Cindy would be nice, but soon you see she wasn't alone near the nice looking car from before. She was conversing with four other people, all appearing to be males. You decide to continue walking at your casual pace before passing the shop area, meeting the edge of the garage. There, you decide to place yourself upon shaded cement and have a seat, trying to act like you would mind your own business. In your situation, though, information was vital. Despite the effort, you still took sneak peaks at the boys and enjoyed your curiosity while it lasted.

"Hey there, y'all kept a girl waitin'! Now, which ones the prince?" Cindy exclaimed curiously.  
Looking around for a moment, her eyes soon landed on a tall, lean boy, who's age wasn't far from yours, from when you could tell. He had spiked, jet-black hair and was dressed in all black; black shirt, black shorts, shoes, socks- all of it. His friends didn't look too far off from him; each one were drenched in dark clothing.  
The blonde's outfit was more or less the trendier types of outfits- a flannel tied around the waste, fingerless gloves, jeans and a vest with a tank. Freckles decorated his cheeks and he wore a cheeky smile. Stylish and cool, you could say.  
The one with silver hair that stood upwards had glasses and was dressed rather nicely; a dress shirt, pants, and sleek dress shoes and gloves. His attire gave him the classy, sophisticated kind of aura, and he fit it perfectly.  
Then there was the buff guy with a scar across his eye ('Damn,' you think, 'that would've been a bitch,'). He wore a jacket but was shirtless, pants, and shoes like everyone else. But boy, his abs were completely ripped.  
For a moment you receive a headache, your hand now clutching your forehead as if it would help any. Despite their odd appearances, it was like your brain told you to think harder about them, as if you knew them from somewhere.  
Alas, nothing came to mind. Not even a name or a sign or symbol of some kind. Dreams were weird in that way sometimes, you believed. Dreams didn't have to try to explain themselves, they're all strange and have no specific pattern or rhythm. As the pain ceases, you continue listening to the group of five and their conversation for more information.

"Aha! Hello, your highness. Congrats on your wedding!"

'Your highness?' You subconsciously laugh. Prince Charming was only a fairytale and god forbid you to be dreaming of such a thing.

"Not hitched just yet."

"Lady Lunafreya's groom-to-be, here in Hammerhead."

"Royalty." You mutter for a moment, rolling your eyes at the thought of it.

The classy guy then intervened.

"Apologies for taking so long."

"You'd best save your apologies for Paw-Paw."

Then the shirtless one.

"Well, that makes you..."

"Cindy -- Cid's grease-monkey granddaughter."

As if on cue, an older guy walked out of the garage, his facial hair all snowy white and his expression cleansed with wrinkles. 'That must be Paw-Paw.' You write a mental note to yourself.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Seeing the way the dream was going was almost like it was trying to mess you up on purpose. A dream can make you think for hours and hours on end until you reached a satisfactory conclusion. This sequence was like one of those; it wanted you to think about it, but apparently you thought about it the wrong way, cue in the headache from before. It almost seems too real to be a dream; like the scents, the people, and the scenery. You could feel every bit of Hammerhead, too, which didn't feel normal. The hot concrete below you, the metal of the cars, the dryness of the air, and the heat of the suns rays. It all gave you a sense of relaxation, a place to escape the real world for awhile. You were oddly enjoying your peace before your name was called ever-so abruptly.

"Hey (f/n)! Come on over and meet Paw-Paw!" Cindy called you out, causing her and everyone else to glance over to you. You stood up, dusted off your legs, and strolled over next to Cindy. She gave you a friendly first impression, so you immediately began to trust the stranger right off the bat. Meeting new people in real life was never easy for you and the dream world was the same, apparently. You gulped down your confidence and give a wave to the older man.

"Paw-Paw, this one here is the girl from this mornin'. (F/n), this is Cid. He runs this garage." The blonde exclaimed the introductions. "Well, it's nice to meet you. Thank you and Cindy for that, uh, little accident this morning." You felt bad to intrude on their time, considering they're probably always busy fixing up a car or two. "Eh, no problem. If you excuse me, I got a Regalia to fix up," he replies nonchalantly. A guy as old as him? You didn't think any type of elderly would be strong enough at his age to continue working. Most just don't have it in them anymore. "Well, that's my cue to help out, too. Feel free to do whatever! Heck, if yer a hunter, there's some jobs to be done too. Good luck!" Cindy waves, leaving you alone while jogging to the garage to get to work. Good thing, too; it was already getting dark outside. The sun was setting, transforming the blue summer sky into hues of oranges and purples. Night time in this world, you could assume, probably meant that you would wake up from this short adventure in a short while. You sighed, spun around on your toes, and intended to stare towards the caravan for a place to stay, only to be met with another face near yours. Sapphire eyes stared at your (e/c) orbs before you flinched.

"Woah!" You gasped in surprise, backing away a few steps to have your bubble of personal space.  
"Woah to you too! That was scary, huh?" It was a cheerful, unfamiliar voice that didn't match Cindy or Cid. To your surprise, it was the trendy blonde boy from before. "Sorry 'bout that. Can I, uh, ask you a question? Not trying to be weird or anything!" The blond was now right in front of you. He looked tense and somewhat unsure of what he himself was doing. To him, though, you nodded, assuming he wasn't a bad person from his attitude. "Sure, what is it?" Although, you had no idea what a stranger would want from you.  
"So, since you and Cindy, are, well, both girls. And you're friends, right? Girl talk and all, ahaha..." His nervous laughter trailed off into silence, which made you laugh quietly in response.  
"Are you curious if Cindy's said anything about you?" It was now obvious that he had a crush on that girl. You chuckled silently, finding it cute as to how hard he was trying to show off. "Was it that obvious? I swear, I was playing it cool!" He scratches the back of his head, another hand on his hip as he looked in every direction but yours. You realize he was probably embarrassed which only gave you the urge to tease the stranger.

"You? Playing it cool? In your dreams, lover boy." A husky, deep voice erupts from behind the blonde boy. There, Mr.Buff boy stood, hands on his hips and a smile plastered on his face. "Sorry, he likes to try too hard sometimes. Doesn't know when to quit." He speaks up, probably towards you, in which you let go of the causality you were radiating before. "O-oh, it's fine, really. He's quite the charmer." You tease him a bit, getting a low laugh from the muscular male. "Oh whatever! It's not like you could do any better, big guy! Anyways, I'm Prompto! The guy behind me here is Gladiolus. Nice to meet'cha." The duo introduced themselves, in which you do the same out of common curtesy. Somehow, their names seemed to trigger something within your head, pain so subtle that you managed to brush it off. You didn't understand how déjà vu was becoming a stressful experience. Choosing not to openly acknowledge it, you three make idle chat before nighttime falls, the duo about to make their way towards the caravan before Prompto hollers out a suggestion.

"Hey (f/n), you should meet us at the caravan! Come chill with us for a bit tonight and meet the crew. Doesn't hurt to make new friends, right?" A cheeky smiled spread upon his lips, but his buddy Gladiolus wasn't too sure about it. "Only if you want too, (f/n). Prompto doesn't think before speaking. C'mon." Gladiolus gave Prompto a little push towards the caravan, which triggers a silly argument between the two.  
You weren't sure if intruding on their time would be the best course of action, considering you've only met half of their crew. From what you heard earlier, too, they have a prince with them, and you've never met royalty before in your life. Cindy was probably still busy working, and you had nothing better to do, you assume.  
Until you remember all of your dirty laundry was still aboard the caravans laundry basket.

It gave you an excuse you follow in their footsteps, you conclude, worry evident in your expression.

'Please don't discover my underwear and sweaty clothing, oh my god.'

Without another second, you begin to trail behind the duo ahead before making it to the caravan itself. Chairs were all set up in a circle, the scent of meat wafting in the air, and the dusk sky changing its colors to dark hues of purples, blues, and eventually to black with stars speckled about. City life had the stars blurred away from all the lights, but out in the middle of nowhere? The sky was dipped into a galaxy! With such a pretty sight, you didn't want this dream to end; how could something so crystal clear become so apparent in a dream? It didn't make sense to you, but that's what dreams do.  
Eventually, you arrive at the makeshift campsite, standing idle with your hands fidgeting behind your back. Prompto walked inside the caravan, hollered a couple of words you couldn't make out, and exited with a hop in his movement.  
He then walked up to you. 

"They'll be out in a moment. They found some old clothing in the bathroom and are trying to decide what to do with it. How embarrassing for the last person, huh?"

You wanted to die.

On impulse, you ran towards the entrance of the caravan and paused in front of the two strangers. "Please don't- don't touch those clothes- oh my god. I'm so sorry!" If you weren't embarrassed before, you definitely felt all sorts of panicky emotions now. In the hands of the prince himself was the laundry basket itself. On the edge of the bundle of clothes, you could see a bright blue color, and instantly you knew that was your matching pair of bra and underwear. Clearing your throat, you bow to the two before you, your cheeks and red as tomatoes. "Please give me that basket; those happen to be mine! I'm sorry I was irresponsible for not keeping track of them!" You blurt out of embarrassment before looking back up. With only shock written on their faces, you take action yourself. You walk towards the raven-haired male and swipe the basket from his hands, immediately running out of the caravan itself. A confused Prompto and Gladiolus stared at you.  
After an odd stare off with them, Prompto's eyes lit up. "Holy crap! I didn't know those were yours! Now I feel horrible.." He hid his face with his hands, now feeling bad for making fun of the 'last person,' who was you the whole time.  
"Well, well, well, I didn't realize the caravan was occupied for the night. My apologies, miss." A voice with a rather British-sounding accent had spoken from behind, causing you to gasp. You spin around to face with the classy guy from before. Out of guilt, you set the basket upon the concrete floor and look back up. "Not at all; it was my fault for leaving my things in there. This RV is completely free tonight for you guys. I should be the one to apologize." You reply, shaking your head. Your dream definitely wasn't playing kind, and for that, you pinched your arm.

In the end, the three males begin to laugh about the situation in its entirety, along with you telling your story as to how you ended up using the caravan in the first place. Everyone took a seat and listened intently; appearing on the road, meeting Cindy and being rescued, using the shower to change, and what not. In the process, however, you got to meet Ignis, the classy guy with glasses. He definitely was a gentlemen and made you feel less guilty of the funny screw-up. 

Gladiolus and Prompto ended up making fun of you for the next few minutes while Ignis got to work with making dinner for the bunch, and not a moment later did the prince exit the caravan.  
"Oh, you're one of Prompto's friends." He nonchalantly concluded, collapsing himself upon one of the foldable chairs. "And soon to be yours, Noct." The blonde boy retaliated with a chuckle. "It's fine, really. I don't mean to intrude on your time." You argued to Prompto's statement. All you wanted to do was fall asleep, wake up in your bedroom, and write about everything that's happened in your dream journal. "Besides," you begin, standing up from your previous position to stretch out your limbs, popping a few joints here and there. "I should probably get some sleep and let you guys enjoy yourselves." 

"And where do you expect to sleep for the night, miss (f/n)? Daemons run amok during the night." Ignis intrudes with arms crossed and a stern expression. The four glanced off into your direction, your (e/c) orbs daring to look back. They landed upon ocean-colored eyes staring into yours. Noctis's expression was never-changing, his face showing no emotion, not even a little frown or a brow raised. "Well, I could sleep outside of the caravan for the time being. Never hurts to." You suggested weakly, a dumb answer, actually. Ignis shook his head at that.  
"No fear. You can stay with us for the night. The boys can get over it." Ignis more or less demanded rather than it being an option. You had no choice in the matter, it seemed.  
"Woohoo! A sleepover already? Hell yeah!" Prompto cheered. "I don't mind. Might be a tight squeeze, but anything to protect a civilian from daemons. You don't know what could happen out there." Gladiolus nodded, happy to help you. Despite them not minding, you did. You felt horrible to intrude on them even more then you had too. "Hey, no need to feel bad. It's only a night." Noctis stood up on his feet, stretching his arms out.  
"Lovely. Now that it's settled, it's time for supper." Ignis announced, earning growling tummies and small cheers from the rest of the boys. 

Everyone ate around the makeshift campfire in front of the caravan, making small chit chat. They told stories of their pasts and their dreams for the future. You only sat back and enjoyed their conversations, eating your meal with joy. His cooking was so superb, you believe, that he could be a world-known chef back in your world. You five had a night full of laughter and comfort before it was time for bed. The four wanted to get up bright up early (or Ignis did, since Prompto and noctis liked to sleep in, apparently) to take a few hunting jobs and earn some easy cash (or gil, they called it).

Soon, you all scooped yourselves into the caravan, assigning sleeping areas and trying to get comfortable. You took the bed in the back, Prompto had the side couch, Ignis unfolded the table and chairs inside that turned into a makeshift bed, Gladiolus took the carpeted floor, and Noctis took the space next to you.

'What.' Your mind screamed.

The prince decided that, for both of your sakes, to build a wall out of extra pillows and blankets in between you both to make it less awkward. You originally wanted the floor, but Prompto fought you, "Hey, a lady can't take the floor! Just share with Noct, he won't bite." Everyone else agreed, saying you were a prized guest and that guests needed the best.  
With embarrassment brushed aside, your aching bones and sleepiness begged to take over. Once comfortable with your position, you quietly yawned and snuggled into your pillow.

'Once I wake up, I'll be home again. It was nice while it lasted.' Was your final thought before you passed out.


	2. Foreign Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue?
> 
> □ Yes  
> □ No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a whole week to write! My beta and I had so many ideas for this chapter + for future chapters. Not to mention fixing grammar mistakes and punctuation, too. I'm really happy with this one and that it's finally out for more of you to read! <3

You awoke with suns rays peeking through the blinds on the window above you. A yawn escapes your lips as you turn over to lay on your side, one arm lazily reaching out of the bed. You swing it lightly about from side to side, lazily searching for your dream journal. Somehow, your dream was crystal clear and you'd like to dot down every detail your could remember. Sadly, you couldn't find your dream journal, nor could you feel a bedside counter top at all. You grumble to yourself, sitting up from your comfortable position and stretch your arms to release any cramps. With that done, you rub your eyes clean and try to flicker them open, your vision obscured by sleepiness. Sooner or later you get them to work, your (e/c) orbs scanning the room. Instantly, you notice you are not in your bedroom nor are you back home. In a state of panic, you start pinching your arms in hopes to wake up from the dream, but the only thing you received was unnecessary pain.  
Throwing the comforter to your side, you step out of bed and look back to it. You see the makeshift wall of pillows slightly fallen apart, revealing a sleeping Prince on the other side. His breathing was soft, his expression showing to be peaceful and content. Despite that, your mind was still going crazy- How come you were stuck here and not back at home? You could feel sweat dripping down your spine; you were paralyzed. You were afraid, and not of these people, but the fact that you were completely...lost? Trapped? You've no idea what this place could hold and what it could do to you. The worst thing, too, is that you couldn't speak about it. Not a soul would believe your story, so you and your thoughts were stuck together to panic, to be vulnerable, to be filled with dread. Just the thought of how worried your family and friends might be only made you feel worse. For now, you decided some fresh air and alone time would help you calm down and give you time to think rationally.

Back to Prince Charming, you didn't want to disturb his deep slumber after all he and his friends have done. As you try to avoid making noise, you begin to step out of the bedroom area of the caravan, only to see three other males snoozing away in their respective spots. Ignis and Prompto were asleep against the walls of the caravan, but a large Gladiolus was your real obstacle upon the floor. Limbs were spread about as he snored the loudest of the bunch, which made it even more difficult for you. Cautiously, with a shaky breath, you maneuver your way around his respective body parts, not wanting to step on the big guy. Sooner or later, you pass over his entire body without too much trouble, only to trip over your toes and tumble out of the caravan.  
You stumble outside only to be met with the same scenery you experienced the day before. The sky was decorated with hues of orange and blue, the morning sun not entirely over the distant horizon. Emotions were rushing to your head; you felt wary, sulky, and distressed all at once. The dream should've been over- everything was supposed to end. You were supposed to wake up next to your pet licking your face. You were supposed to be making yourself a cup of coffee before talking a morning stroll around your neighborhood. You were supposed to be gone.  
For a moment, you pinch your arm again, squeezing your skin together with more force than before, desperately hoping to wake up. Then you did it again to your other arm and thought, 'Hey, wrong arm,' but the results were fruitless.  
"God damn it!" You holler out in frustration, only to feel pathetic and silly afterwards. It wouldn't be so easy. You had to face it: you were stuck in some fantasy world with no clue how to return home. You had no friends to lean on for guidance, no pet to help you keep calm and secure, and no answers were provided for your many questions. Tears threatened to prick at your eyes, your nose feeling stuffy causing you to sniffle and snuff to keep it in. You fought the urge to let them pour down your cheeks, your hands scrubbing away at your eyes. You refused to weep; you had to be strong in this situation. Fear couldn't overcome you. Instead, you stared upwards towards the sky, closing your eyes and taking a moment to breathe. Or you would have, but a second later a hand was clasped around your wrist, spinning you around in surprise. 

There, the Prince stood with messy, tangled hair and a flustered expression drawn on his face. His ocean-tinted eyes glistened with the new dawn, staring into your (e/c) orbs as he managed to catch his breath. He then glanced towards your arms, brows raised at the small, lightly indigo-tinted blotches of skin, the parts where you had pinched yourself ever-so dumbly. On impulse, you flinched away your arm, only for the Prince to bring you back with more force, investigating the self-inflicted wounds. Somehow, just with someone else's presence, just seeing them be there, feeling their all-too-real touch against your skin, made you feel at ease. The fact that you could feel his hand was around your wrist made your panic fade. Your senses were on edge, and that meant that he was real, his friends were real, and that this world was real. Friendships could be forged, relationships could grow, and when you woke up the very next day, everything would still be there. You had people to lean on for guidance in this place, and it seems more likely than not that it's not a dream. This was real life, a new one, and you had to push onward with this self realization. Something in this world could lead you back to your own, you just had to take action to seek those answers.  
"Hey, are you alright?" He questioned you softly, pulling you out of your trance. You nodded. "I'm okay. It'll go away in a few minutes," you assured him with a shaky breath, pointing back at the skin. Sure enough, the indigo hue began to fade to red, your skin only mildly irritated at this point. Noctis removed his grasp upon your arm before letting out a sigh of relief. "I woke up and saw you running out. Good to know you're safe." He explains himself before escorting himself back inside the caravan, standing at the entrance. He yawns for a moment, stretches, and begin to raise his voice. "Rise and shine! Time to get up, guys." He hollers, and at this point, you could hear several groans from his friends. That got you to smile, even if for a moment, thinking how silly all four of them could be. But that didn't stop the reoccurring thought that you were stranded in an unknown land.

But even so, despite your constant worries and fears, you had a bundle of the sweetest and most helpful bunch of guys willing to take you in. With that, you began making your way towards the caravan, following behind Noctis.

But a sudden pain paused your movement, and in unison, your brain began to pound itself against your skull to your surprise. Pain radiated throughout your head, causing you to lose balance. Your knees hit the concrete, a subtle pain now itching at your legs. You then clutched your head, hissing at the constant torment you were going through. Flashes of distant memories were flowing through your mind, all rapidly changing one by one. Of what, you didn't know; you couldn't memorize or get the chance to focus on any of them. The agony only continued, even worsen at the yelling of the males in front of you on the trailer truck. Your vision began to swirl, Noctis and the others becoming evidently blurry and incomprehensible to make out. Your stomach does a double flip, adding nausea to the load.  
Noctis turns back to you, eyes wide, and calls the others for help. Footsteps rush to your side, multiple voices drowning out the peace, and surely you feel yourself being helped upwards to your feet. "Ugh," you groan in protest, placing one hand on your hip, "I-I feel fine, really. I'm not gonna die." You tell them as you blink a few times, your vision not so messy as before. "Sure looked like it. What was that about then, huh?" Gladiolus questions, his hand on your back to keep you steady and awake. The four seem to agree with him, staring. You shrug to the boys, a lame answer, you think, but you didn't have any better choices. "I guess I'm not used to, uh, all of this." You emphasize your words, your hands in the air to initiate that 'this' meant everything. "Hey! What's so bad about us, huh?" The blondie pipes up. You place a one hand on your hip, letting out a sigh. "Well, you're all a matching bunch of boys who clad in all black, have the coolest car ever, and you have this weird...aura about you, I guess. Plus, you're in the middle of nowhere, and you stand out quite a bit." After your explanation, you notice the pain has subdued and your nausea was only temporary. You silently thank the gods because, throwing up in public or ending up asleep on the road again was not how you wanted to start out the day. You've no idea how to explain your little episodes, though; they weren't evident at home, so why were they here?

"In any case, I'm glad you're alright. Noct, Gladio, Prompto, it is time we head out. You as well, Miss (f/n)." Ignis joined in, slipping on his glove while doing so. All heads turned to him. Ignis raised a brow. "What is it?" He asked as if he would have already known this would happen. "I'm totally cool with (f/n) coming with and all, I mean, the more the merrier, but why?" Prompto chipped in, giving you a light punch to the shoulder with a quick flash of smile before his expression went to curious. "Well, judged by your clothing, you're a hunter, no?" Ignis had assumed, all attention now drawn to you. "Oh heavens no," you held up your hands. "These are clothes that Cindy let me use. I had no idea they associated with, uh, hunters?" You answer somewhat in question, not sure what hunters needed to hunt. The desert sure looked empty, and from the chat around the campfire before, you faintly remembering one of them mentioning "hunts" to earn gil. They probably needed the money to pay for their car, you believed. "Well, I suggest you'd best come along anyways and avoid the battlefield. Someone needs to watch you from having another episode." Your eyes went wide. He wanted to babysit you because of a major headache? You could always stay at the caravan and sleep in, but exploring the area wasn't too bad of an idea, either. "I could, ya know, chill in the RV? Besides, I have no idea how to fight. Can't wield a sword or nothin'. I would just hold you guys back." You try to explain your reasoning. Play fighting with sticks as makeshift swords in your childhood wasn't exactly the same as the real thing. The closest thing you ever got to a gun, too, was a hand-held bubble blower from your elementary years.  
"Sorry Miss (f/n), the caravan costs money to stay in. Wouldn't you have to pay back Miss Cindy for the night you came here?" Ignis got you there. You've no idea it costed money, although, it was probably to be expected. You hadn't even thought of how generous Cindy was, and how open Ignis and his friends were being at the moment. Letting a total stranger like you to travel along with them for a hunt? People were definitely a lot nicer in this place then they were back in your hometown, huh? "I suppose, though, it is up to Noct to make this decision." You met with the Prince's gaze. "Well, it's all the more of a reason for you to tag along. Why not, couldn't hurt." He decided with a composed attitude, stepping away from the group circle and heading towards the restaurant next to the caravan. "Aha! But first, let's get some grub, yeah? Noct, wait up!" Prompto then trailed after his friend, followed by Ignis and Gladiolus doing the same. You had to admit, you were hungry as well, but you didn't want them to pay for you. Nonetheless, they likely expected you to come along for food in the first place, so with no other choice, you follow.

__________________________________________________________________________________

After a quick bite to eat, the five of you stood outside going over your supply of curatives and weapons. With everything checked off the list, you all exited Hammerhead's perimeter on foot. You weren't really sure if this was a safe course of action, considering whatever they would be hunting could find you vulnerable and alone and, notably, kill you. Of course you're afraid, too; fighting monsters were definitely not your forte. Anything could happen on the battlefield. Despite your concerns, Noctis was leading the way, having a discussion with Gladiolus about future plans. Prompto held up a small map, eyeing it was focus and curiosity, likely studying the area. Ignis was in the back, walking side by side with you, about to give you the run-down of the operation. It was either now, or never.  
"We'll be targeting a small herd of seven sabertusks. They're quick on their toes and, since they happen outnumber us, might give us some difficulty." He began. "You're job is to stay back and watch yourself. They'll most likely aim at those who are a threat, so you should be safe if you mind yourself, but just in case..." Ignis slipped his hand into his back pocket, pulling out a circular jar of some sort. Inside held different shades of glowing reds, oranges, and yellows, piquing you interest quite so. He gives the jar to you, and you instantly feel a soft warmth emitting from it. "It's a magic flask of fire. In any case, if a sabertusk were to attack you, pop off the cork and throw it with no hesitation. They won't wait, and neither should you." You nodded to his directions, feeling a sense of dread in the pit of your stomach. Standing there speechless in awe, you were now realizing magic was produced in this world, but the threat of dangerous creatures having the potential to kill you made you hesitant. You've read about magic at home in fictional novels, or the type of magic you'd see at a children's birthday party, but never did you believe you'd experience the real thing. You didn't want to be scared, but it's not like you had any experience hunting in the first place. Your stomach flipped at the thought of it, anxiety soon replacing any other emotions you'd felt before. One wrong move could cost you your life, so you'd have to move swiftly and focus on the beasts you might encounter.  
"Hey guys, we're here. There they are." Noctis had everyone stop to a halt, scouting the area ahead of him with silence. You turned your head to look, and you couldn't believe your eyes. There, a few yards away, was a herd of creatures that you had never seen before in your life. These weren't creatures back at home and you were pretty sure they weren't some endangered species, too. You gulped down the very little confidence you had. "Well, what're we waiting for. Let's get some action." Gladiolus was the first to charge straight towards the heard, pulling out a large sword out of thin air, which surprised you even more. After him went Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis, shortening the distance between them and their target. It was time to witness what these boys were hiding up their sleeves.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Gladiolus jumps in the air before striking down on the largest sabertusk, giving it a good gash against its body. It roars in pain before alerting the rest of the herd, all seven now preparing to fight. Prompto rushes in, pulling out a small gun and firing towards the bunch, causing them to scatter about the desert fields. That gave Noctis and Ignis the chance to scatter as well, each one aiming for one sabertusk at a time. The Prince crystallizes a blade from thin air and throws the sword towards it, warping directly in front of it to land a strike. Your jaw drops for a moment. 'How can they just materialize weapons out of the air?' You ponder, peering over everyone else as they had done the same. They can obtain their respective weapons with some form of crystallization from the air, which was basically impossible in your world. You start to cautiously draw nearer to the battlefield until settling down behind a large thicket of bush, laying straight up on your knees to observe. As you did so, Noctis calls for assistance from his spectacled friend. "Hey, Specs!" He hollers, and Ignis begins to throw multiple of what looked like daggers to each sabertusk. After doing so, Noctis begins to warp to each one Ignis had landed on in order, giving them a quick slash in the gut before backing out once more. Gladiolus and Prompto had then given two of them the final blow, leaving five left.  
The four continued to battle the rest of the herd, each new strike and ability making you want to cheer for them. It was like watching an action-packed movie, you wanted to see them defeat the enemy and become victorious. Noctis would ask for assistance from his friends every so often, using their combined skills to do some neat tricks and techniques that would only intrigue you further. Whenever they attacked their blind spot from behind, you could tell how connected they were through their combined teamwork. They moved to swiftly before your eyes, obviously experienced fighters as well. You had no words, only awe was written upon your face.  
But that's when your episodes decide to return. You hissed in pain once more, one hand making its way up to your head and the other gripping the magic flask. Instead of unnecessary pain or flashes of random images, you heard a voice. A deep, husky voice, telling you information you couldn't entirely process. Only bits and pieces could be heard, which only made it more confusing and more of a strain on your mentality.

'Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Pr...., heir to the...thro....ne. You, human from.... anoth... realm. Guide...and..... Achie...ve... Pro... ec..t. Beco...me... the lig...ht. Be....st.......'

The voice had ceased itself, or lost connection with you. Your mind was now filled with silence, emptiness, but a distant fizzling noise seemed to stay. You were confused, almost lost at the sudden idea that telekinesis or whatever was a thing. You couldn't recognize it and you had no idea why it'd be talking to you in the first place. With this new discovery of some telekinetic force trying to make its way to your brain, you decided to brush it off until after the battle. You had to be watching yourself for any enemies that found you to be a threat. As the pain was subsiding, you fluttered awake your eyes, only to see a sabertusk charging its body in your direction. You clutched the magic flash in your hands, absolutely terrified of the beast closing the distance between you two. You were practically paralyzed, but becoming its next meal wasn't what you had planned for the day. You swallowed down every ounce of strength you had mustered up and focused. Swiftly, you popped open the cork and chucked it with all your power your arms had and leaped towards the side. The sabertusk roared in defiance, but a moment later the magic flask had erupted in a large blaze of fire. The pressure gave power to your leap, sending you further away from the explosion itself. Crashing onto the sandy ground, you look back and see you had set the beast ablaze. It roared and hissed as it burned alive, the magic flask obviously doing the trick and you protecting yourself. After a minute or so, the creature eventually burnt to ashes, along with the thicket you hid behind and the surrounding area. As it did so, you let out a heap of air, not noticing you had been holding your breath in anticipation. You then placed a hand over your beating heart, noting your adrenaline had kicked in. You would've never guessed you could've caused something like that. "What the hell..." You muttered quietly, exhausted from the climatic scene you had just caused.  
"Woohoo! That was awesome!" You heard Prompto holler from behind, his voice sounding ever-so cheeky and happy. The rest of the crew made their way to you, a large Gladiolus lending you a hand to help you back on your feet. You gave your thanks and dusted off your pants, wiped off any dirt on your shirt, and huffed. "Well, that could've gone better." You exclaim with a shaky breath. "Are you kidding me? That was totally cool! That explosion was phenomenal!" The blonde had encouraged your actions, soon telling his taller friend Gladiolus how great their hunt went. Ignis then placed a hand on your shoulder, giving a reassuring smile. "You did good, Miss (f/n). We knew you'd do swell as long as you paid attention. I just wish these fools knew how to do that." He let out a small chuckle as the other three whine at his comment. Acting so casual around people you had just met a day ago felt so calming. You felt like you were being treated more or so as a friend then a normal civilian. The five of you made jokes, laughed, and even went on a hunt together. They let you stay in the caravan with them, gave you food, and were genuinely concerned about your well being, which gave you little butterflies. You felt content by their side, and so quickly, too, with trust not being an issue. They didn't give a reason for you to distrust them, they've been nothing but kind.

"In any case, it's lunch time. I could go for some Iggy food after a battle like that." Gladiolus patted his stomach with a hearty laugh. "We might as well go back. Get the money, make lunch, and head on out. The Regalia is probably done by now." Noctis decided their next course of action, but you felt a tinge of loss at his words. You had almost forgotten that they had somewhere to be, a set destination to go to, and that you weren't part of it. Despite your worrying thoughts, the group began to make their way back to Hammerhead to earn the bounty money. Ahead of you was Prompto listening to the other three discuss battle strategies and how to improve them. You tapped on his shoulder, his sky-blue eyes darting in your direction to look back. You then wave to him to join you in the back of the group, to which he smiled and nodded, now strolling side by side with you. "Did you need something, (f/n)?" He questioned, his hands raised to rest behind his head. "Yes, actually, a question. An important one." You reply, letting your fingers fidget with your leather jacket wrapped around your waist. Remember, (f/n), don't sound desperate for friends. You didn't want to intrude on his business, but curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction brought it back. "Where do you plan to go after lunch?" You questioned aloud, earning several grunts of curiosity from the boys ahead. Cringing at your loud voice, you remember to bring it down a notch. Prompto nods off, looking at the sky with a daydream-like expression. "We're gonna hit a place called Galdin Quay to hitch a ride to Altissia. Probably tomorrow, though. That's what Iggy says." The blonde answered with a shrug. You mumble incomprehensible words for a moment, not really enjoying the idea of them leaving you here. It's not like you could force them, but without means of travel other than by foot, you couldn't make any progress to finding your way back home. Since you weren't in the happiest mood anymore, you left the conversation at that and made your way back to Hammerhead.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Once again the five were seated inside the restaurant placed at a booth, the four boys squished together on each side with you outside on the edge. Prompto and Noctis took the window seats, much to their dismay, with Ignis and Gladiolus seated on the outside. The distant chatter of other customers filled your ears, tidbits of strange conversations becoming your entertainment. Although everyone was silent, the air was relaxed and tension ceased to exist. Everyone had rumbling tummies after a successful hunt, so it was obvious they had worked up an appetite. Luckily for them, a waitress came by the table, somehow balancing all five meals within her arms with a cheery smile. She placed each meal to their respective owner, and not a moment later did everyone gobble down their food. Only with mouths full of food and silverware clinking together with plates did everyone feel like conversing.  
"So (f/n), I'm curious. What's your next move?" Gladiolus was the first to start, taking a sip of water to down the bite he had swallowed. You cocked your head to the side. Next move? Obviously you couldn't live in the desert before in the caravan, and you have no map to guide you elsewhere. In the end, you shrugged, taking another bite in the process. Despite being hungry, though, you felt nervous as to where this conversation was going. "Well, if there's nothing, then (f/n), where are we dropping you off tomorrow?" Noctis spoke up. His eyes looked into yours for a moment before he began sipping his drink. 

Your heart sank. 

You didn't have an answer because you don't know anything. A dumb attempt to create a fake place would only make you suspicious. You had a minute of chewing before you could answer, a minute to think of something, anything that would be convincing. With no money or anything to offer, you couldn't repay them for their ongoing kindness and be on your way. Very little information was assessed for your understanding of how everything worked. You just has the bad luck of ending up in the middle of nowhere, stranded to suffer the harsh heat of the sun. Once again, you could only shrug, a pathetic option to do, but the only one you had. Instead of a definite answer or none at all, you went neutral.  
"I don't know. I kind of go anywhere, I guess. Plus, I thought about staying another night in the caravan, considering it's already afternoon." You attempt to be composed, pushing away your food. You lost your appetite after that, leaning back against your chair to patiently wait for the others to finish. "We don't want to drive when the night falls, either. We'll probably take on a few more hunt before dusk. If it is alright to you, Miss (f/n), could we as well use the caravan?" Ignis questioned politely, your answer being a curt nod of acceptance. Prompto then glanced at you with worry written all over. "You didn't eat much. Everything okay?" The blonde was concerned for your well being. You offered a small smile before sliding out of your seat to stretch your arms in the air. "I'm actually pretty tired, oddly enough. I'll be in the caravan while you guys do your thing." You concluded. The boys had agreed that you'd be safe enough inside rather then out on the battlefield. With a few more jokes and quick goodbyes, you exited the diner and made your way to the caravan with a loud yawn.

You eventually stepped inside the caravan, flipping on the light switch and scoping out the place. Everything was the way it was before, so no other residents had taken in the caravan, thank the gods. Near the tiny kitchen area up front we're some mini cabinets and drawers which had piqued your interest. There had to be something inside one of them to mildly entertain you before you actually fall asleep. You begin at the two drawers near the stove, sliding them out to find only junk. Lighters, cigarettes, sticky notes, a variety of pens and pencils was the majority, along with a few cables and cords that you didn't have a need for and other little objects. You take one of the pens, a red one at that, before sliding it closed and moving to the next one. You scavenge the next few to find silverware and fine dining, but not the specific object you were now looking for. Sticky notes were small and didn't have enough space for you to mindlessly doodle or write down your thoughts. Eventually, though, you give up and take the pack anyways, muttering things to yourself as you head for the back bed of the caravan. You jump onto it's comfortable mattress, the blankets and pillows matching that of your own bed from back home. You situate yourself in a comfortable position and begin to doodle away. Unknown to you, though, sleep came easily when you were alone, leaving you and your thoughts to keep you company throughout the night.

__________________________________________________________________________________

'The Crown Prince of Lucis, heir to the throne, the cho... ...hild. You, human from another realm... Gui....an... Ach.......'

You shot upwards in a cold sweat, your breathing unbalanced and your heart beating far too quickly. You panted softly, your head pounding against your skull like the previous times. But this time slightly different, you have clear information. You need a pen. About to climb out of bed for one, you find the bundle of sticky notes you had previously. You snatch them, along with the pen next to it, and begin to write out what you had heard. "The Crown Prince... Of Lucis. Heir to...the...throne." You whisper, jotting down the few words you could make out. You tear off the note and shove it inside your back pocket. It was time to start understanding and interpreting what these headaches were trying to tell you, and why it was telling you out of any other person in the first place. You hadn't noticed, but the pain was once again leaving you, to which you thanked the gods once more. You begin to groan in frustration, but the soft, familiar few snores could be heard throughout the caravan. The wall of pillows were placed conveniently once again between you and Noctis, and the other three were most likely in their respective spots. Before long Ignis had knocked on the wall, alerting you of his presence before stepping inside. "It's time to- Oh, you're already awake. That makes matters easier. Please, wake up Noct as I tend to the others." He then leaves as quickly as he came, his voice now aimed towards Prompto and Gladiolus. Now, you weren't too how to wake up royalty. Should you pap his face a bit? Or maybe tickle his sides? The easiest way would be to just chuck a pillow at the guy.

So you did.

You took a pillow from the wall and threw it upon the Prince's face, only earning a groan in response. That got you to giggle softly, noticing his figure shift to lay upon his side, his backside to you. You then place a hand on his shoulder, shaking his body with goofy intentions. "Hey, Noctis. Wakey, wakey, it's morning. Stop being lazy and get up." You spoke aloud, hoping that would get his attention. Despite your effort, he only turned once more, his face now aimed towards you. Only then did he let out a breath of air, his eyes fluttering awake to stare into yours. You glanced off in another direction as if it was on reflex, feeling a tad bit awkward being in the same bed as him. "G'morning..." He slurred, his words muffled by the comforter. You coughed for a minute to clear your throat. "Hey sleeping beauty. Ignis says it's time to rise and shine for the day." As if on cue, you slipped yourself out of bed and popped a few joints here and there. You combed out your hair with your fingers as you stepped outside of the bed area, noticing that the others must have already left the caravan. Before exiting, you holler, "We'll be outside!" As you're finally outside with the others, the suns rays as harsh as usual, you greet them with a small yawn. "Once Noct gets out, we'll finish eating and get you somewhere not so empty." Gladiolus remarked, taking a bite of scrambled egg and bacon. The three sat in a circle with their foldable chairs, eating their breakfast at a slow, sleepy pace. You soon nab a plate and join them, the four of you now in full conversation.  
Minutes later the Prince reveals himself out of the caravan, instantly taking a plate and plopping himself in-between Gladiolus and Ignis. Prompto soon left to dispose of his waste, now standing behind you to check on his phone. You soon finished breakfast, as well as everyone else, throwing away your trash before heading onto the caravan again. If today was the day to leave, you'd have to gather up your old clothes and pack them up. A ping of sadness struck your brain, your lips curved in the shape of a frown. You didn't want your little adventure to end so quickly. Nonetheless, you stroll towards the bathroom to see your clothes in the same laundry basket as they were before. As if the boys knew this would happen, a dark-grey duffel bag was set upon the tiny counter-top on top of the sink. It was already unzipped and wide open for you to use. At this point, your episodes would be your only source of information, but you couldn't control or predict when they occurred. With a depressed sigh, you transferred your clothing inside the duffel bag, stuffing them together before zipping it up and slinging it around your shoulder.

You muster up your courage and exited the caravan for the last time. Through these short days, you've quickly grown attached to the new sites and people. Even if it was for a short while, you were going to miss Hammerhead, along with Cindy and Cid, and especially the boys you had grown slightly attached too. They all made you feel at home, letting you join them in their little adventure and welcoming you with open arms. You step outside, meeting face to face with the group of four in front of you. "Well, guys, I'm ready to hit the road when you are. Thank you very much for your kindness." They were alerted of your presence, each male directing their attention to you. You were grateful for everything they had done, wishing you could do something to repay them back, but all you had to offer were lame puns and dumb stories to share during the campfires. The group had packed up their belongings and all that was left was to pack it into the Regalia. But plans seemed to have changed when you notice Ignis pushing the bridge of his glasses, taking out a piece of folded paper. It look liked the sticky note you had scribbled onto, and seeing the suspecting glare he had aimed towards you made your blood run cold. He didn't feel hostile, but more or less it felt like you were in some sort of trouble. His eyes pierced through yours as you search your front and back pockets in a quick attempt to reassure yourself that it wasn't the same note. To your luck, though, the note was missing from your pockets. He then unfolded it and presented it to you, the tiny piece of paper clearly having your handwriting scribbled upon it. There was no way to say it wasn't yours. Prompto looked concerned for your well being, scratching his head and avoiding your gaze. Noctis had both hands on his hips, his eyes looking anywhere but at you. Gladiolus had his arms crossed, his soft, calm expression growing stern and unfaltering. The atmosphere had flipped completely from the welcoming, homey feeling you had experienced all these days - you feel you had known something you weren't suppose to. Ignis then let out a heavy huff of air, breaking the silence.

"I'm afraid you're not leaving, Miss (f/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and please, please do give feedback! I'd love to hear what you all think of the pace, the characterization, and just where the story is going in general.  
> Thanks again for my beta, Ellie! <3


	3. Assemblage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue?  
> □ Yes  □ No

"Hey Iggy, can I, uh, play some tunes? It's kinda quiet." Prompto asks nervously as he reaches for the stereo.

"Do what you may." Ignis replies without a care, both his eyes and mind focused on the road in front of him.

An upbeat tune plays throughout the vehicle. Recent events had caused everyone's silence, the discovery of Noctis' royal identity causing the depressing mood. Nobody would dare to speak, more or less cough or make some sort of indication that they were still breathing. Even with the music blaring, nobody wanted to strike up a conversation with each other. It was as if your presence alone made them feel it was unnecessary to be themselves anymore. The jokes and stories you all shared together just a day ago were now replaced with silence. You and your mind were left alone to ponder as to how you could fix this. Although, that was difficult when you were squished between to other people. Prompto sat up in the passenger seat, taking pictures with his camera every so often. He would then scroll through the variety of casual snaps, holding his gaze towards his lap. Ignis was taking the wheel, tapping his fingers to the music whilst driving around with ease. Every so often, he'd glance towards Prompto with his camera or take a hasty drink from the cup compartment under the stereo. Noctis, the Prince, sat on your left in the back seat, fiddling with his phone from time to time, likely playing a game or surfing the net. He mostly kept to himself throughout the ride, once or twice, maybe, aiming a comment towards the blondie up front. Gladiolus sat on your right, reading a novel in his own time while resting his arm upon the car door. In fact, the Regalia could easily remove or place again its top half, much to your surprise. It was made to be convenient, you believed, for all sorts of weather and landscapes to travel through.  
You let out a depressed sigh, your eyes drooping down to stare at your knees. You didn't think you'd be in trouble for finding out that Noctis was a Prince. You'd think it'd be obvious that everyone would know the Royal Family, especially their own citizens. Keeping his identity a secret was the dumbest thing, you thought. This work, though, just worked differently then others, and you had to accept that. So, the sole reason you were able to tag along this time was because they had forced you. Instead of a friend, you were thought to be a future threat, so they wanted their eyes glued to you no matter where you went. You could be a spy from the neighboring kingdom, they accused, and basically told you to either come with or face the consequences of refusing. Despite your negative emotions, you believed they had a reason to suspect you, and a definite purpose as to why his identity should be kept a secret. You don't distrust them, and somehow, you believe they don't distrust you, either. At that point, Prompto had shut off the stereo after only a few minutes of music. He had probably realized it just made the road trip even more awkward then before, now entertaining himself with his camera instead. The upbeat tune didn't match the heavy atmosphere, and you feel as though it just made the tension worse. You wanted to feel frustrated, to feel angry at them and tell them your feelings. But they would only fizzle out and a sense of anxiety would fill your stomach. You couldn't predict how his identity would tie you down in this position, and speaking up could definitely make things go bad. The last thing you wanted was more stern glares and to be possibly yelled at. 

You decided that staring at your knees wasn't that entertaining and choose to lean back against the cushioned seat, only to be welcomed with a vast ocean in front of you. You gasped in shock, jumping upward from your seat on impulse to get a better look. Ignis had then made a sharp left as you held on tight to the back of the front seats. You're wide eyed, a bright smiled formed upon your lips. Everyone in the Regalia had also taken in the ocean view, each pair of eyes searching the new area. From afar, you could see the classy restaurant Galdin Quay that Prompto had told you about. But apparently, to Ignis's knowledge, it was more or less a resort than just a restaurant sitting on the ocean. It was as if in that moment, everybody had ditched the heavy atmosphere and forgot all about the incident from before. Everyone, including you, looked calm and at peace for once, their colored orbs twinkling with the reflection of the ocean evident in their eyes.

It was when Ignis had somehow parked the car so suddenly that everyone had snapped out of the moment, their moods sour once again. You were now closer to the beach itself, parked upon the concrete pavement that lead up to the bridge towards Galdin Quay. The sea was glistening together with the reflection of the sunlight, transforming the waters into an ocean of glitter. Then the boys began exiting the car, motioning for you to scoot over and leave, too. As you stepped on your feet, your legs practically gave way after being so squished up together during the ride. A swift arm, though, held you up, the blonde's eyes meeting yours for a quick moment. Prompto gave you a small smile, almost as if he was reassuring you that everything would be okay. You nodded silently, noticing everyone then stretching to let out pops from their various body parts. You joined them quickly, popping your knuckles, neck, and elbows before finishing. It was time to get everything out of the Regalia and check into Galdin Quay.

'This is lame.' You thought with a small pout to your lips, hearing the group of boys discussing their plans without you. Letting out a deep breath, you ignore their chatter and stroll your way towards the resort. Despite the heavy atmosphere with the guys, you still had a beautiful beach to explore for yourself. It wasn't often you had a vacation with all expenses paid ahead of time. You'd assume they wouldn't take you anywhere anytime soon, leaving you here to relax and have fun on the beach.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Gladiolus' voice interrupted your thoughts of peace, the happy feeling now dead. You turned your head to face him, a hand on your hip. "While you guys are dawdling here, I thought I could do you a favor and check in?" You reply nervously. Gladiolus shook his head and stepped to your side. "Not without me you aren't," he began before glancing back towards his friends. "I got my eye on her, you guys can handle the luggage." He waved them off before taking you with him onwards towards the resort, ignoring complaints from Prompto and Noctis, Ignis not minding so much. "C'mon, girly." His gruff voice made you follow instantly, his eyes landing upon your figure. You nodded quietly, and side by side, you two stepped up small concrete steps that lead towards the bridge, silence engulfing you. It wasn't necessarily an odd tension between you both, but a mutual peace was somehow assigned and accepted. The muscular man beside your small figure intimidated you, nonetheless, his stature looming over your height quite easily. 

To ignore those thoughts, however, you focused your mind upon new surroundings. The scent of salt-water wafted through the air, the warm sunlight kissing your skin, the sound of the ocean waves pooling towards the beach and back. The distant banter of Galdin Quay made its way to your ears, as well as the wooden path beneath your feet. Everything was simply astounding. It didn't matter if the others were used to sights like these, your experience was on a whole new scale.  
Continuing your stroll towards the resort, however, you had misstepped your footing. Your left foot collided with an uneven, wooden plank below, its figure sticking above the floor from its usual straight and narrow pattern, causing you to trip effortlessly forwards. With a small yelp of surprise, your knees met with the hardened floorboards in an effort to stay up and not fall flat. In the corner of your eye, you see Gladiolus rush to your aid to catch you, but he had stopped his actions halfway. A glint of hesitation was evident in his eyes, arms reached out ready to catch you, but had missed completely. The price, though, was sore knees and a feeling of embarrassment. You recollected yourself, standing up once again without Gladiolus' help. How could he just leave you like that? It didn't matter if you were some captured suspect, you were human nonetheless. This treatment wouldn't go on forever, nor would you let it get too far.  
With a quick huff, you both continued your walk until you entered the resort grounds, practiced greetings welcoming you. Seated guests and a fresh, mouth-watering aroma overwhelmed your senses, idle chatter and the clinking of silverware only mere feet away. The area was heavenly; innocent laughter and cheery families scattered about, surrounded by picture-perfect furniture, food, and scenery. The restaurant had partial glass flooring around the normal wooden planks, giving anyone the perfect view of the sea creatures lurking below. Every little detail was balanced and complimented each other perfectly. You were almost mesmerized by the careful construction of the place until Gladiolus decided to walk ahead, meeting face to face with a female receptionist. You were glad that he at least let you take in the scenery, if not ignore your presence for the time being. The duo had their little conversation, leaving you to wander and explore Galdin Quay on your own, in which you did so with ease.

____________________________________________________________________________

As you take a seat upon the cushioned love seat opposite of the queen mattress, getting yourself comfortable and relaxed, the other three had finally made their way inside with the luggage. It wasn't so much anyways; mostly camping supplies, clothes, and other materials needed for what seemed like an adventure. All of it had been securely packed away into drawers and dressers with haste. The boys, however, ended up leaving right afterwards to explore the rest of Galdin Quay, searching for their ride to Altissia. Although you would've enjoyed having the room to yourself for once, of course, they had left Prompto to babysit. Gladiolus, Noctis, and Ignis came to the conclusion, as they had most likely noticed you and Prompto weren't a horrible pair. You quite often enjoyed his humor and gleeful attitude, his bright smile and positivity always making the effort to release the tension. The blonde was the only one in the group, for now, that didn't one-hundred percent shun you and ignore your presence. Even now, as he sat upon the queen mattress fiddling with his cell phone, he looked as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words to do it. And that was okay, you thought - if you were in their shoes, you'd feel just as awkward and cautious, too. It's understandable, you believe; everyone goes through this sort of situation many times in their lifetime.  
You decide to pull out your cell phone, about to check its many options to find something to entertain you with. A little cheer then erupts from Prompto's own device, it's little tune making you shoot a glance towards his direction. His normal, peaceful expression went sour; his eyebrows furrowed into a saddened state, his lips making a small frown, as if he was in pain. Lips parted to let out a huff of air, his head shaking for a small moment before sapphire eyes met with your (e/c) orbs, making you flinch surprisingly. Prompto lifted himself onto his feet and turned his body towards you, his eyes fixated on your figure.

"They, uh, wanna know what's up with everything." He let out in a hushed voice, so quiet it could've been a whisper. You sat up from your comfortable position before, a brow raised in confusion. 

"What do you mean?"

"You know what they mean. How did you know about us? Nobody was supposed to know, especially some stranger," he states bluntly, only to pause to realize what he had called you. You felt a pang of distress beat inside your chest, it's negative grip tightening itself. Was that all you were now? Labeled as a friend , only to be switched right back to a stranger in less than a second? You clenched your fists, finally fed up with the disrespect and ridiculousness you were being presented with. "W-well, I mean, we haven't known you all that long, a-and we're all just kinda shocked by how fast you figured out such a guarded secret, so, I mean, we have a reason to be cautious," he tries to change his wording, realizing how cold he must've come off as towards the female in front of him. Prompto was someone who boasted about how cool and popular he was with the ladies, but his actions are proving to be entirely false. By now, your heart was beating at a quick rhythm, tears threatening to prick at your eyes and knuckles white.

"I'm a stranger, though? Are you joking?" You replied with emphasis, attempting to keep away the mix of emotions surging through your veins.

"Well that's how they see it! They're my pals, my friends - I trust their judgement." The blonde retaliated fiercely. The tension was getting heated, expressions of frustration and anger evident on your face.

You stood up from the sofa and glared daggers through his eyes. Repelling your emotions now would only be a lost cause at this point in your impending argument. "Really? Then what's your judgment, Prompto? Cause I don't know if you forgot, but it was you who decided to talk to me in the first place back in Hammerhead!" You snapped, your blood boiling with anger. They had the audacity, you realized, to completely disregard your situation entirely and focus on themselves for the duration of your time spent together. They didn't think of you as some other human being with real emotions and struggles and considered you to be anything but. Prompto was almost at a lost for words at your outburst, but hastily replied. "As a member of the Kingsglaive, and as a friend, it's my sworn duty to protect Noct from any danger! I didn't suspect you back then to be some form of a threat, either!" The blonde battled against your argument, his voice raised high and mighty to prove that he was, in no way, joking about the matter. Although you weren't familiar about the Kingsglaive, the best assumption would be some band of bodyguards from their kingdom. Despite his reasoning, though, you marched yourself to the other side of the large hotel room, feeling bitter. You faced your direction towards the ivory wall, taking a moment to collect your thoughts. You glanced around the wall, your hand switching from resting on your hips or to simply let it fall. All of your bubbling negativity was about to unleash itself towards the blonde male, but sometimes, to get a point across, acting high and mighty was the only way.

You sucked in a heap of air before letting it escape in a heavy sigh only moments later.

"Do you honestly believe, one hundred percent, I'd try to hurt you? Or anyone of your friends, or even Noctis, for that matter? Do you truly believe that I pose as a threat? A girl who was completely and utterly fucked the day she first arrived in this place? A girl with no weapon, no information, and certainly no indication or memory as to how she arrived in the middle of the god damn desert? All signs of family and friends had disappeared, no trace of anywhere remotely close to resembling home, and not a single fucking clue as to where she was?" You began your rant in a low tone, words pouring out like venom on your tongue. They came too easily, tasted absolutely sour, and made you wince at your own anger for a moment. They're sharp, you believe, especially towards a tender-hearted person like Prompto, which made you feel a tad bit of regret to take it out on him and not a different boy of the group.

Nonetheless, he was at a loss for words. Nobody had know about your situation; they didn't bother to ask questions, nor did they pressure you into telling your story. Your personality and character had been fruitful, though - you weren't faking the emotions you felt throughout the past couple of days. It was safe to say you were as honest as you could be. You didn't have amnesia, but explaining to the others you were from somewhere else entirely would be the most suspicious option, you'd believe. You just had to get your point across.  
At this point, your thoughts told you to just ignore the situation all together and go back to your old habits. If you were back at home, snuggled up into your blankets in bed on your laptop, drinking your favorite hot beverage and listening to your favorite tunes, things would be different - a lot different. Issues with communication and relationships would go unsolved or ignored - you wouldn't try so hard. If the other person decided you weren't worth their time, they'd leave you in an instant and find someone else. It was too easy for people to do that, so they did. Whenever and wherever they wanted, your newly found friends would, to put it simply, ditch your ass and find some other person. That's how it always went, and it molded you to be someone who would just...let it happen. Even now, though, you felt ridiculous for crying over something that used to mean so little. It was tiring to keep up with people that weren't serious, but these guys were different. It wasn't the new world or the fact that they were simply friendly - they were accepting. They didn't pressure you, make you uncomfortable - they hadn't tried to force anything out of you until the misunderstanding had erupted. Thank the gods for that.

You let out a tired sigh, unlocking your fists while sliding down the wall. You plopped yourself against the wooden floorboards, your eyes staring intently towards the blonde. 

"Just give me a chance?" Your voice quietly pleaded to the other.

Your intent wasn't to sound desperate - you wanted to be granted another chance to prove that you weren't a threat to the Prince and his entourage. They made you feel as if you already had friends (as well as Cindy, of course), making the adjustment of the new world much easier. You weren't used to the concept of it, too - how royalty and monsters and the shape of this planet worked. Everything was brand new; it was like being reborn again as a different person. Nobody knew who you were, either - you were no public figure nor were you the average civilian. You quietly existed in a new realm with no real identity but being yourself. Silently, you shifted your position towards standing upwards, taking baby steps in the direction of Prompto, your eyes locked together.

"Please?"

____________________________________________________________________________

"We're back," Noctis hollered inside the suite, "We brought back late dinner, too."

Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus stepped inside the front area of the resort suite, taking off coats and shoes and shoving them in corners. They mumbled little words to each other, curiosity piquing their interest as to Prompto's whereabouts. They had not gotten a reply from either one of you, too, which had made Ignis slightly concerned. Gladiolus held plastic bags full of food from room service, deciding to just take it then without having to wait. The big buy decides to head into kitchen to set things up, along with Ignis who would set up the table. Noctis was on hunting duty, it seemed.  
The Prince coordinated himself through the large suite, checking two other bedrooms, closets, and the two bathrooms that were offered as well, but no sign of you or Prompto lingered. There was one last area he hadn't checked, and that was the family or entertainment room in between the two bedrooms. The male wandered towards the door, expecting to just open wide before hearing a small, feminine laugh from the other side. Raising a brow, Noctis decided to crack the door open just a bit, his blue orbs gazing inside with discretion.

There, sitting crisscrossed upon a carpet, was you and Prompto side by side giggling. The blonde leaned against your figure, holding out his cell phone with incomprehensible voices and sounds, erupting the duo in another fit of laughter. "Why would he do the same thing twice after he died the first time?" You questioned in between giggles, earning a shrug from Prompto and a cheeky grin. "I dunno! I'm not super smart at video games, but even I wouldn't do that." He stated happily, all the while looking up at the door frame to see a Crown Prince leaning against it. "Oh! Hey, Noct!" The blonde had casually waved to his royal friend, earning a small glare in response. "Flirting already?" The Prince suggested. "Nah, nothing to worry about there. (F/n)'s pretty chill. She's cool, she's funny, and hey, she's pretty rad company. I don't think she's some spy." Prompto exclaimed his decision, gathering himself off the floor to stretch out his legs in unison. You did the same, giving Noctis a small wave and a tiny smile. Your (e/c) eyes were red and a little swollen, the prince noted, and he felt a pang of guilt within his stomach. He heavily sighed, placing a hand on his hip and the other to scratch his hair. "You sure, Prompt?" Noctis already knew he lost, indefinitely, and just didn't want to bully the poor girl anymore. His friend nods eagerly in response.  
"Well, if Prompto says so, I agree to it. I got Iggy and Gladio in the kitchen. Dinner should be ready soon, so come." Noctis exclaimed before leaving the room to tell the others about the situation. The boy scratched his hair - he hadn't expected to pick up a stranger so early on their journey to Altissia, let alone a female.

You look to Prompto, nodding your head to him with a grin. You were thankful for not only the generosity he had displayed, but for the fact he has stood up for you, despite the loose friendship that had only begun to develop. "Thanks, blondie, for having my back." You mumbled quietly, earning a pat on the back as he quickly made haste, escaping to get to the kitchen.

A good idea, you decided, was to stretch out your joints first, popping a few air bubbles within your body. Then, you left to cleanse your face inside one of the various restrooms, waking yourself up to get rid of the redness in your eyes. You blew your nose, combed your fingers through your hair, straightened out your clothing and huffed. Your reflection was shocking, almost exhilarating, when your brain compared the you from back home to the you being presented forward. It was as if you were chosen to dive right into a video game, going on this crazy adventure with a party to save the world from total destruction. Thinking like that, however, only made you laugh at yourself, spinning around to exit the restroom to join the others.

Upon entering, the four males had already seated themselves at the table, an open spot for you right in between Noctis and Ignis available. You shyly greeted the group, feeling eyes staring in your direction as you made your way to the open chair, seating yourself with haste. The moment you did, too, the males ate their meal, Noctis, Prompto, and Gladiolus sparking up a conversation. You won't lie - anxiety filled the seemingly empty pit in your stomach, the silence of Ignis making you shift in your seat. His demeanor made it obvious that he'd like to chat - probably about whatever they would do with you now that things were resolved. But Ignis, the spectacled male, you could tell, felt otherwise.

"Please, feel free to eat." His voice was startling, your head nodding in reply. However, you still hadn't picked up your silver cutlery to "chow down," as the others did. Your eyes glanced towards his relaxed stature.

"I feel as if you have some words left unsaid, Ignis. You are allowed to tell me your opinion, you know - about me, that is." You replied awkwardly, the chestnut-haired male locking your eyes together in acknowledgement. He took the glass of water so conveniently placed in front of him, took a swig, and set it back down. His sigh afterward told you everything.

"I don't dislike you, (f/n), if that's what you're getting at. I find it good-willed to take necessary precautions against strangers - especially towards protecting the future king of Lucis - but you've proven to be a special case." Ignis remarked politely. "You've earned the trust of Prompto, and apparently the Prince himself has taken a liking to your presence. In the end, my opinion matters not, and Noct makes the final decisions. I simply give my perspective." And that was that, as the Royal Advisor to the Prince began to eat his meal, causally slipping into the conversation of the other males at the table.

You blinked a few times, not expecting a well, thought-out explanation. He was considerate, to say the least. Ignis had hypothesized your questions and answered them fluently. Your lips formed into a smile - you were grateful that he had kept it simple, and the fact that everyone was eating dinner together, too, created a pleasant atmosphere. Although, Noctis taking a liking to you? The evidence wasn't there, and from your eyes, he was awkward, more or less. You do feel, however, that everyone can tolerate you, and that was enough. Despite that, the heaviness was lifted and smiles were evident on everyone's faces, making effervescent butterflies erupt within your stomach. With a plethora of food to devour, you simply tuned into their words whilst chewing your food. And for once, nobody seemed to mind your presence, but decided to let it be. In the back of your mind, you'd believe that everything would be just fine.

Sooner or later, though, sleep would whisk you away to delve into dreamland, the resort's bedding letting your figure sink into its delectable soft and cozy mattress. No odd voices disturbed you as of late, and even though suspicions were placed upon you, they were easily resolved by the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA! I'M SO SORRY! It's been so long I know I feel god awful about it! :,( There's been a lot of friend and family drama at home that made me lose a lot of motivation for doing anything, so I just sort of... left the story alone for a bit? I don't know, it's been really difficult but I finally pulled through and made this! I can't thank everyone enough though, for the lovely comments that still inspire me to continue writing. Sorry it's a lot shorter, but I wanted something to hold people over as I write the next chapter. Prepare for angst! I hope to get more feedback from everyone! Bless you guys. <3  
> Thanks again to Ellie ~


	4. Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue?  
> □ Yes  □ No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one! Feedback is always appreciated and I hope you guys enjoy where it is going cause I think it's going okay right now. Sorry it took awhile but I'm still alive and writing! <3

You were wavering. Not high nor low above the nonexistent ground, the area of no land nor person extending for what seemed like forever.

You blinked, perplexed and unsure as to your position. Your eyes searched high and low - only to see an aurora of blues and faded purples blending into an array of...something. Specks of crystallized material and dashes of green were present upon closer inspection, too. Although you weren't in bed, you noted, you weren't at Galdin Quay anymore, either.  
Your body floated seamlessly throughout the isolated place, stranded, at best. You look to the palms of your hands - your gloves were removed. Notably, your original clothing were gone, too - replaced with soft, white silk that wavered with your every little action. The garment flowed along with you - an off shoulder gown covering your figure ever-so loosely. This had only made you even more puzzled then before.

"The King has fallen and The Chosen shall rise. May Lucis forever stand tall."

The heavy, dominant voice reverberated.

You spun around as best as you could, meeting face to face with a giant, crystal-like stone. It's jagged edges glistened with its own, radiant light, warmth emitting from the gem. It's stature was a dark, navy blue of cobalt, but it's brightness was a sky-blue hue, enveloping you in its entirety. It had been twice the size you were, too, and as it's warmth radiated, it's voice became much more clearer. Your body shifted closer to its being. "What... what are you?" Your voice wavered in anticipation, astonished at the sight of it. The crystal merely levitated.

"You have accepted your duty. Follow through and discover your destiny, young child. You are the overseer of Lucis - caretaker of the Crown City - Guardian of the lands. Take this responsibility and go."

You're (e/c) orbs glistened against the light, your mind left to brood over the information given. Your thoughts, however, remained desultory, unable to comprehend all of it. Overseer? Guardian of the lands? Why, a large crystal, would bestow such titles to you? A lost, confused soul, wandering the new world without a clue of your purpose. Was this really it, or was it all an odd dream? Your emotions rushed together all at once, your brain filled with unanswered questions.

"I don't get it... what're you going on about? How come I keep hearing your voice? Why am I even here? I need some answers, at least!" You pleaded, your distressed voice echoing throughout the endless plains of nothing. Nonetheless, your arm reached out towards the crystal, desperate for answers, not this vague prophecy bull you were receiving.

"I don't know what's going on. Did you bring me here? What do you need me for in the first place? I can't possibly be an overseer or whatever - don't just leave me clueless! Please, help me!"

The crystal's voice deteriorated into silence, its figure mighty and tall as if it meant to intimidate you. You brows furrowed into a saddened expression. It hadn't spoken much, but the words given, you felt, were of utmost importance. Your emotions, though, were confused and unsatisfied. You blinked once, now glaring at the crystal - blinked twice, and it vanished. Now, you hovered in solitude.

With a desperate cry, you hollered.

"Answer me!"

____________________________________________________________________________

Your figure bolted upwards from slumber, breathing heavily from the unexpected dream. Eyes darted around the bedroom, vision making out a bright, lit-up room, immediately obscuring it to pain. You winced at it, letting out a tired sigh.  
"Damn..." You muttered bitterly, rubbing away at your eyes whilst slowly adjusting to the sudden brightness. Your mind was still jumbled up from your dreams, the voice creating an impact on your thoughts. You weren't sure what to do with such vague information - you couldn't use it to your advantage nor did it harm you. 

But levitating, flying crystals isn't what you thought you'd be taking to.

A yawn escapes your lips, giving up on the subject for now. Deciding to lazily slip your legs out of bed and reach for your phone, you check the time.

"Only nine o'clock...?" You murmured to no one. Your voice was hoarse, throat desperate for something cold and refreshing. Sluggishly, you slip out of bed and stretch your limbs, popping various joints before making your way out of the bedroom. Outside in the kitchen was Noctis at the table snacking on breakfast - a box of cereal and a glass of water - whilst watching something on his phone. Somehow you suddenly felt self conscious, clasped in your pajamas which consisted of a black hoodie and some shorts. The Prince glanced upwards, acknowledged your presence with a Good Morning, and continued staring back at his cellular device. You waved back, smiled, and took a seat across from him.

You yawned once more, back pressed against the chair. The morning was almost too quiet. Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus were nowhere to be seen or heard, to your perspective. The faint sound of button mashing and inaudible voices came from the Prince's phone, but other then that, it was silent.

...

You eyed the cereal box in front of you, tempted to steal a bite.

...

You did.

Sliding the box towards yourself, grab a handful of flakes, and slide the box back at the male. He lifts a brow at first, before giving away a small chuckle at your actions. "Everything okay?" He questions. You simply nod in response. "Mhm. Just, uh, you know... hungry." You replied, eating small portions of cereal. "Well, don't be afraid to talk to me. I'm not snobby royalty," he begins calmly. "I'm just like the others - just a guy on a road trip."

"Easy for you to say. You all know each other; I'm still kind of an outsider." You didn't mean to change the peaceful atmosphere to a difficult one.

Noctis only shrugged. "Well, what happened to when we first met? You could easily talk to us then, especially when you were all shaken up from your laundry." The raven-haired male emphasize, sending your brain back to the first day you met them. Blood had rushed to your face, cheeks rosy red from recollecting the memory.

"Oh my god, no! That was horrible! The worst moment of my life! God, I was so confused and couldn't even remember to clean the damn caravan!" Your stature was now slumber, facedown onto the table in embarrassment. Noctis only laughed at the reaction he received out of you. Well, that was one way to break the ice between you two. Especially after last nights events - he had openly accepted the fact that you were a decent person despite their suspicions. You got along with Prompto and it seemed like you had fixed things up with Ignis during dinner. Now, you and him were laughing at your first encounter. Gladiolus was the last one, really; he hadn't spoken to you since the day before. The big guy was busy, you'd like to believe, and he didn't seem like a horrible person. Context was important, even during his refusal to catch or help you off the floor when you had tripped. 

Besides Gladiolus, you and Noctis made little chatter together, the conversation leading to stories about his friends and the wonders of the world. As much as you'd love to stay and learn about it, though, wearing proper clothing would be nice - you're not one hundred percent comfortable with them yet. Your legs were showing a bit too much, and the table doesn't do a good job of hiding it, either. You trusted that they were certainly not beast, but It hadn't even been a week since you've met them. You ended up softly excusing yourself from the boy to travel back to the bedroom to get fully clothed and ready for what was to come.

____________________________________________________________________________

You were fully dressed in a pair of black, high-waisted jeans with a leather belt, the same black boots you wore before with a white tank top tucked into your pants. The top, however, instead of two individual straps were detached from the back, so you tied them in a knot around the back of your neck. You found your convenient pouch that looped around one of the belt straps and tied that together and gathered up your leather jacket from Cindy.  
Satisfied with that, you adventure out of the restroom and find the others. They're standing around the living room with a glass wall revealing the outside world. The beautiful blue ocean was presented, not a cloud in the sky to be seen and not a single flaw evident.

You look at the others standing around, only three males to be counted. "Where's Ignis?" Your voice questions, leaning your back against the glass wall. "He went out for a bit, but he's on his way back." Prompto replied tiredly, letting out a wide yawn from his lips. You cocked your head to the side. Really? Ignis seemed like the mother of the boys - he cooked their meals, he organized their plans ahead of time, and he'd have an answer to just about anything. The spectacled male was highly intelligent which made him both a valuable asset and friend. You simply nodded to the blonde before joining the group in a comfortable silence.

Just as you did, Ignis had almost slammed the door open, brows furrowed with concern and breath all heavy. Everyone's eyes darted at his figure, facial expressions growing worried. Ignis only met with Noct's gaze, though, hands tightly grasping onto what looked like the local newspaper. You gulped quietly, anxiety growing in the pit of your stomach.

"What's that look for?" The Prince questioned.

Ignis sighed, shoulder slumped together as if he was hesitating. He began stepping towards Gladiolus, holding out the newspaper.

"It's in all the papers."

"What is?" Noctis retaliates.

Gladiolus took a good, hard stare at the front article. Prompto looped around him, his sapphire eyes widening in surprise at its contents. You knew that this meant horrible news for the crew.  
"Insomnia...falls?" He mutters quietly, unable to process his own words for a moment. Noctis's jaw drops, mind going blank before recollecting himself. He glares at his friends. You, on the other hand, gasp in shock, eyes smitten with horror. Their kingdom, their home, his throne- gone?

"Is this your idea of a joke?!" Yeah. He wasn't happy - nobody was. His frustration was growing.

"I need you to calm down so I can explain," Ignis begins, only to be interrupted by the Prince. "I'm as calm as I'm gonna get!" Noctis marches towards his friends, eyeing down the newspaper with a look of disgust.

You felt horrible - physically and mentally. A pang of guilt popped inside your stomach, knowing all too well that you couldn't relate to them. There was no royal throne or kingdom to protect, let alone a monarchy to begin with. Along with his own father, the king, to have fallen must've been an even worse reality to accept. Your eyes could only meet the floorboards below, lips curved down into a saddened frown. Silence was the only method of empathy or condolence you knew how to give in this situation.

"There was an attack. The imperial army has taken the Crown City." Ignis bluntly exclaimed, fixing the positioning of his glasses whilst letting out a heavy sigh in unison.

Gladiolus cleared his throat, almost hesitant to speak, but does so in a quiet voice. "As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke about the Citadel has cleared, the king was found...dead." He reads, hands clutching tightly upon the newspaper, leaving its ends crumpled and ruined.  
You quietly step towards the bunch, placing a hand onto Gladiolus's arm. They were muscular and large, your hand looking as tiny as a fly against him. He could tell, you noted, that you tried some means to comfort the group, and acknowledge it with a quick glance towards your gaze. He nodded before looking away once more. Prompto then placed a hand onto your shoulder, giving you a silent nod, trying to muster up a smile.

"No, wait, hold on..." Noctis tried to take a moment to think - but nobody let him.

"We had no way of knowing."

"What?! Knowing what?"

Noctis and Ignis shot back and forth at each other in conversation.

"That the signing was last night - that Insomnia-"

"But the wedding! Altissia!" The Prince hissed.

Your heart ached for not only the boys, but for all of the innocent citizens and guardsmen that must have been slaughtered for the sake of the throne. Just thinking about the splattered blood, the foul stench wavering through the air, the horrified screaming - your stomach flipped upside down.

"I know, that was the plan." Ignis huffed. His eyes wavered throughout the room, mostly aiming towards the ground. Not only did he look defeated, but even for someone as intelligent and straightforward as him, even he was having a rough time comprehending the situation. "Yet the reports of the invasion are all the same. How could every headline in the kingdom be wrong?"

Noctis shook his head, refusing to believe it. "Lies." He murmured as if just talking about it were poison on his tongue. He crept to one of the sofas, hesitantly and slowly, before plopping himself down. Gods could only imagine what was going on inside his mind. Your kingdom and your father have been taken away from you - what do you do in a situation like that?

"If only..." You whispered. Nobody said a word after that for a few minutes. Bodies were unwavering, expressions depressed and in disbelief, and hearts shattered. You could almost say that nobody even took in the suit - it was that silent. Everyone probably needed a moment for themselves, without discussion, to think. To gain courage - to hope that things weren't as bad as it was presenting itself to be.

"Well - What else do we know?" Gladiolus speaks up, finally, breaking the quiet in the room. Ignis shakes his head - nobody had a lead or any other information. The muscular male huffs, placing a hand on his hip. "Then we can't be sure until we see it with our own eyes." 

Prompto's eyes lit up. He spins around, looking at you and his friends. "And that means we go back to Insomnia. Might not be safe for us here."

...

"Turn back?"

Noctis nods, a new rage burning inside the pit of his stomach. His face was infuriated, but he managed to keep his composure.

"Yeah."

____________________________________________________________________________

The next thing you know, the Regalia is parked in front of enemy territory - the imperials - because of a road blockage. They've set up base to keep a record of who goes in and out of a region know as Duscae, to your newly acquired knowledge. The crew also wanted to head into Lestallum, a bustling town full of people and shops to visit the little sister of Gladiolus (which is also newly acquired information from five minutes ago). For now, though, you had met up with a man known as Cor, a member (and a Marshal) of the Kingsglaive - which happened to be an elite group of guards that Prince's father had created.  
Upon arrival, Noctis engaged into conversation with Cor, discussing their strategy on infiltrating the enemy base. You, on the other hand, were having a borderline panic attack - enemy base? Sneaking it? A battlefield? You had no outgoing abilities or even a clue how to fight people. A whimsical punch to the jaw was the best you could probably do to anyone. Your breathing was heavy, your heartbeat pacing too fast for your chest to handle. You felt dizzy, too - almost as if you'd pass out at any moment - but you had to remember your options. Your method of calming down and attempting to think straight again.

Your thoughts went about to what had happened after the sudden news and at Galdin Quay. In short, the group made way to find Cor, the Marshal, and eventually found him near some ruins. It was once a town, but was destroyed by constant battle and abandonment from its people. Nearby was a dungeon - a stronghold of some sorts filled up twists and turns and monsters of all kinds. Everyone was tasked to find a specific weapon labeled a Royal Arm, an ancient weapon a king of Lucis from the past had withheld. Each Royal Arm was located in a tomb which here hidden all across the continent, apparently, from what you heard. You guys had adventures to one of the tombs, obtained a Royal Arm, and met up with Cor once again in front of the imperial base. That little detour had you scared shitless, needless to say, and still not entirely used to monsters and daemons. You sighed - you wanted to complain about your thoughts and just what these events were doing to your head.

Before you could, though, Cor had acknowledged your presence, his arms crossed and brows furrowed in what looked like disappointment.  
"Who's this?" He questioned bluntly. You glanced up at him, the hand that had been holding onto your chest now flung behind your back. "This is (F/n), an ally." Ignis replied for you. "Is she any good?" He came back at you. Your heart sunk after that - you weren't really good in anything. In a world of war and intense combat, you knew nothing of it but to duck and hide away. But you didn't want to embarrass Ignis and the others, your determination to prove yourself was slowly growing. Despite how terrified you are and the need to run away, you couldn't just let them fight for their lives while trying to protect you - you didn't want to be a burden.

How proud of yourself would you be if you just ran away?

Your fight or flight senses were screaming at you to just avoid getting killed, your anxiety growing ever stronger, your brain demanding that you think clearly about this - but that didn't matter.

You squeezed your eyes tightly for a moment, breathing in a heavy huff of air. Then, you look up at Cor, staring into his gaze. "I'll admit - I'm no fighter. I can't battle with a weapon or my fists, nor can I use my brain so well like the others - but I can distract them?" You explain to the older man. The daggers glaring at your orbs were intimidating for sure, but protecting your friends was indefinitely more important. Your hands fumble with your pouch, diving inside in contents for a moment before pulling out a magic flask glowing a soft blue, it's outer layer freezing cold.  
He stared at you for a long while, the boys not sure if they should look at you, or him, or both. "Good enough. You're coming with us. Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus - create a distraction to the imperials to keep them off our backs. Noctis, you're with me. We'll sneak around and attack from the inside. We'll enclose them that way."

And so it began.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was completely terrifying.

It took every ounce of self restraint and courage to not yelp in surprise at every sign of gunfire. Cor and Noctis would slay the imperials swiftly, but with their open gunfire and constant supply of ammunition, you were left to hide behind a wall or lie low upon the muddy ground. The Prince and his friend would kill each and every one of them with their blades with extraordinary skill. Your eyes would often stare at them, whether it was in awe or the fact your own curiosity wanted you dead, and watch them do these actions. You'd watch their weapons stain themselves with blood, their expressions fierce and hungry for battle.  
You couldn't entirely tell what you were really afraid of - the merciless Noctis slaughtering these soldiers or the silenced shouting of those taking in their last breath. Your little confidence to be their aiding ally had withered down to nothing. The flasks Ignis had helped you create earlier couldn't be used - the enclosed spaces were too small and would effect everyone, hurting Cor and Noctis in the process. You mentally cursed yourself.

Your heart weighed heavy against your chest as you traversed the sidelines of infiltrating the enemy base. The males in front of you crept along with discretion, eyeing every direction possible. Nobody knew what would happen next around the next corner, or what would be on the other side of the rusted doors down the open hall - it was hit or miss. Most of the time, though, it was on point and another battle would commence with blades clashing and the mighty roar of firearms. You'd sometimes cover your ears or hold in a whimper of fear during the fist few seconds, but the sound would only reverberate inside your mind. You were deemed used to it, you believe, because the cries of fallen peoples and booming weaponry would only make you flinch as you hid yourself away from it. The urge to scream faded away and you only swallowed down your fears.  
Eventually, though, you had finally met up with the others, their bodies decorated with minor scratches and cuts but still as invigorated as ever.

The reunion ended quickly, though, for a greater enemy made their entrance to the scene. An open outside area, ships and weaponry and various means of transportation lingered on the outer layer. The skies were clouded in gray, still, as if to say the continuous onslaught of enemies wasn't quite finished. A strange man with silver hair had halted you and the others. He said a few words, taunted Cor for surviving the incident at the Citadel, and hopped down to your level in a large robot-like craft. A rusted crimson being with dangerous weapons attached to each arm. Your swallowed down your confidence and tried not to squeak at the size of it. You had no time to think, however - Magitek troops, lifeless, non-human beings, entered the scene, limply swinging their blades without a care in the world.

Battle commenced.

Your immediate course of action was to find some cover and analyze everybody's whereabouts. Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto took the troops to the right, Gladiolus and Cor to the left, and you ran back to jump over a small barricade. Your eyes glanced at each and every direction - gunfire and blades clashing together, snarky remarks from the main enemy and confident comebacks from the boys. They believed in themselves as if they already had it in the bag, as if this would be just another quick spar like any other one.  
But gods, they were wrong.  
Prompto was easily put down by the massive onslaught of enemies. His own firearms compared to their machine guns was heavily flawed - potions were constantly used for him. The blonde still could evade quite a bit of bullets and have tricks up his sleeve. Noctis had powerful dominance over them with his warping ability, his quick reflexes striking down an enemy one by one in a matter of seconds. Too much, though, he'd get tired and his energy depleted, causing him to be an open target as well if he wasn't watching his back. Gladiolus was practically a tank - his muscular build easily overpowered the shorter troops, and his large blade practically swooped them off their feet. He could knock down a dozen of them at a time. Because his movements were slow, though, he did not evade often. And then there was Ignis, skilled with his dagger-like weaponry. He aimed and threw them with precision, slicing away at throats and giving Noctis a target to lock on to. He was agile of course, but he could not block blades and bullets too well.

Everyone had their overpowering strengths and flaws, but nonetheless they were getting the job done. You, on the other hand (when you had the guts to do it) would chuck a flask or two when the others weren't nearby, creating explosions out of flame or chilling blizzards and bolts of lightning. Such tiny containers carried so much power and destruction could really wipe out a group of imperials so quickly. They never killed them, oh no, no - you couldn't kill someone so easily. The sabertusk situation was a different story, it was life or death in front of your eyes - you were practically yards away, too, at this moment. Nobody took notice of your position so you were open to paralyze or distract them with some intense elemental attacks. That enabled you to do some good for the others and keep them from getting overwhelmed.  
The battle lasted for what felt like forever. Everyone was drenched from the rain, mud staining their clothes and wounds only growing evermore evident. Even you were caught at one point; a missile rocket exploding a few feet too close to your position. Bullets zoomed by your arms, scraping against your skin, leaving your limbs prickled with cuts and small splotches of dried blood. Eventually, though, despite everyone's injuries and growing fatigue, the battled ended. The main enemy's machine was in ruins, his body lost in the fire from its continuous flames left behind to linger. Every Magitek troop and imperial soldier was slain, bodies decorating the field along with lifeless mechanisms. The scent of rain overpowered the bloodstained field, you noted, and were forever grateful for. Everyone gathered themselves in the middle, their bodies completely exhausted and overworked.

Gladiolus was the first to speak up. "I say we grab a bite to eat in Lestallum." That earned a chuckle. "Agreed. Let's depart while there is still daylight." Ignis responded, and those two began to make their way towards the vehicle in front of the ruined enemy base. Noctis followed them after saying his farewells to Cor, in which the guy had disappeared in a matter of seconds. You let out a breath of air, feeling the soreness of your body taking its toll and follow them.  
As you were stepping towards the Regalia, Prompto had ran up to your position and took your walking speed. He placed a gloved hand on your shoulder, giving you a thumbs up with the other and a smile. "You did great, (F/n). It must've been pretty hard, experiencing all of this." He exclaimed, a hint of pride in his voice. Your eyes lit up instantaneously - you hadn't expected to be praised. But he was correct, it was difficult to deal with war. Your anxiety was constantly erupting, your head had an enormous migraine, and your body was absolutely exhausted. Nonetheless, you gave Prompto a small smile as a quick 'thank you' before reaching the Regalia. It was finally time to relax your body physically and mentally from the battle.

____________________________________________________________________________

"We can't continue this. She's being exposed to things no one should have to see." Gladiolus argued, pacing himself back and forth along bedroom walls. "But we can't just leave them here. You heard her before - she has no clue where she is. I say we go for the long run." Prompto retaliated with his own opinion, arms crossed as his back leaned against the cream-colored doorway. "Isn't that just because you like women, loverboy?" Gladiolus replied nonchalantly. Prompto sat up at that comment, his eyes glaring at the taller male. Was that what this was about to him? Did he really thing he would stoop that low? Put someone through so much danger and death because he might've liked her? How ridiculous.  
"You know that's not the reason. I'm not that kind of person, Gladio! How could you even say that, man?" He exclaimed himself furiously. The two were practically this close to snapping. "It doesn't matter if (F/n) is a girl or a boy or anything in between - they're here because we took them in by force. We can't just drop her off anywhere, she's our responsibility." Ignis popped into the almost-argument, eyes crossed but expression as serious as ever. Noctis was behind him, signing at the sight of his friends bickering over something so dumb, in his opinion. "She has helped us quite a bit, even if it's small." Ignis continued. It was true, too - you were able to kill a sabertusk and aid them in battle with your magic flasks and the occasional potion. Gladiolus just wanted what he thought was best for your well-being; to stay behind out of harms way.  
"Hey Gladio, why're you so hung up on it, anyways?" The Prince intervened. Silence hung over the four, though, an unconformable Gladiolus taking a seat onto one of the soft beds provided for them. He glanced away from his friends at first, looking at his hands before letting out a heavy sigh.

"You know, with her height and all, she reminds me of Iris. Just the thought of Iris escaping the Crown City attack had me terrified. With (F/n) here, inexperienced and confused? I don't want to take the chance that maybe she won't make it out." He spoke in a soft tone. He was reluctant to show his feelings about the matter because you two weren't the same person. He had compared you both whilst the group made it into Lestallum - your first introduction with Iris, another female around your age - and the small smile on your face and his sister's made him feel awful. You both were exposed to such horrible times, he thought, and his brotherly duty took over during the while you were with him. Even during his suspicions of you, him wanting to come to your aid when you fell at the bridge of Galdin Quay; it was all there. You could say it was just instinct, his swift movement to help you, but hesitation because you weren't his sister, but still a stranger. All the while it bothered him and even now, talking to his closest friends, it does.

"Why don't we talk to her about it tomorrow morning? We can't decide for her what she wants to do. It's up to her and Noct to come to a conclusion." Ignis had suggested. Noctis nodded. "You should talk to her first thing in the morning. Go outside, walk around - help both of you think about what's best for her and us." Ignis gave the Prince a pat on the shoulder, giving a curt nod before stepping over towards his designated bed, preparing himself for slumber. Noctis sighed, having to mentally prepare himself for one of the most awkward days of his life. It was almost like a...

"A date? Oooh! Lucky Noct!" Prompto chimed in with a goofy attitude, making the Prince lightly punch his arm in embarrassment. "Cut it out, it's not like that. I am betrothed, you know." He replied to his blonde friend, only earning a series of eyebrow wiggles and dumb-looking smirks. "Prompto please." Noctis began to ignore him, heading for bed as well.

No way in hell would tomorrow be treated like a date, feel like a date, and he would not act like one. Never.

He hoped it wouldn't, at least.


	5. Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue?  
> □ Yes   
> □ No

"Wakey wakey, eggs n' bakey!" A feminine voice had hollered you awake. You groaned in exhaustion, the small amount of sleep you had received too little to your liking. Nonetheless, you sat up from your slumber, rubbing your eyes and looking upwards at the source of such yelling. Of course, you think, it was her. Iris Amicitia, little sibling of Gladiolus, and gods did she have no sense of volume. "Good morning, (F/n)! The sun's up and that means it's your turn to get up. I'm sure you've had Iggy's cooking by now, too." She mentioned Ignis which had your mouth watering already - for his cooking, that is - and you slipped out of bed. Lazily dressed in pants and a tank top, you drag yourself out of your hotel suite and into the one next door.

Inside of course was everyone gobbling down breakfast. As Ignis was behind the stove, the other three males seated themselves at the marble island, relaxing against cushioned stools. The scent of pancakes and eggs wafted in the air, reaching your nostrils that further urged your sudden hunger. "G'morning everyone." You greet them, sliding into a seat next to Gladiolus who had taken a drink of water. Iris waved, greeted Noctis and Prompto before seating herself next to you with ease. You couldn't understand how she could be so cheery and full of energy so early in the morning. She wasn't even dressed - fluffy, cotton shorts with pink polka dots and a black tank top. Her shoulder-length black hair was frizzy and unkept but her character was shining nonetheless.  
Everyone conversed during their morning meal, talking about what to do next on their journey and what hunts were available to their liking. Ignis planned on heading out after breakfast to talk to the townspeople, gathering information about the area and any current events they should be aware of. Gladiolus was probably gonna chill back with Iris to get some sibling bonding in while Prompto would probably go to exploring to take some photographs of the surrounding nature.

It was eventually only you and the Crown Prince, alone and sitting together at the island.

You were about to pull out your phone to avoid an awkward conversation with him, but somehow he ended up talking first to your surprise.

"Well, everyone's gone." He exclaimed, resting his head on his hands, looking dull and bored being on his own. You nodded to him with a quiet hum in response. His eyes glanced in your direction. "Wanna do something? Go out and see the city?" Now that question had your head turning to him, your gaze staring into his blue orbs. "Huh?" You reply lamely. Noctis turned his head away, now scratching his hair in discomfort. The Crown Prince could already feel unwanted heat rising to his cheeks and spread to his ears - it wasn't easy for him. He was basically a socially awkward guy, and it didn't help that you were a brand new face to wake up to everyday. You've gone through a lot though, he believes - the suspicions of your status, of who you were, and claiming that you had no recollection or any memory whatsoever about the world.

You were definitely an odd one to everyone.

His first opinion of you was quite rude, actually - he didn't want you around the caravan too much or else Prompto would complain and be depressed that they had left his new friend behind. But somehow you ended up coming with them (against your will) and were considered an enemy spy. You had tried to work hard at proving yourself, but you couldn't even be trusted to go anywhere without an escort. Eventually, you earned the trust of Prompto and gained everyone's approval after that. Even so, you'd been forced into terrifying fights and tried to not be a nuisance to the crew.  
Overall, in his opinion alone, you weren't a bad person. You were shy, a little odd, but you tried to stand up for yourself despite everything you'd gone through in the short amount of time you'd been with them. It was his own fault that he couldn't talk to them properly - he wasn't antisocial, but you knew nothing about each other. You could guess personality wise, but your interests and your character was hidden away. He was determined to at least try to get to know you better before coming to a decision about what to do with you.

You slide out of your seat, stretching out your limbs to pop a few joints before looking at Noctis. You felt shy - walking around with royalty wasn't something you did everyday back at home. The Prince eyed your movements, though, his head itching for an answer. He tapped his fingers against the marble island in patience. You look up at his eyes. 'This doesn't mean anything,' you tell yourself. 'Just because we're alone doesn't mean it's gonna be a date,' you confirm your own thoughts. Your lips curved into an innocent smile and you nodded in his direction. "Sure. It's a beautiful day out and I'd love a look around." You exclaimed.  
Noctis hadn't realized it, but the male had released a huff of air he had been holding in. He slips out of his chair as well and decides to gather what he needs - which is mostly his phone and some money. "Well, I'll let you get ready, then." He noted, letting you realize yourself you were still dressed in pajamas. Your cheeks flush for a moment, feeling some unwanted heat enter your personal bubble.

You had to escape this awkward as hell atmosphere.

"I-I'll be ready in a short while! See you in a bit." You hastily remarked before skedaddling out of his hotel room.

________________________________________________________________________________

You tried to live up to his expectation, rushing to get dressed in whatever you were given from Iris. You brushed your hair with one hand and attempted to clip on a bra at the same time - messy, you know - and tried to slip on your chosen attire. After a few more minutes of hasty prep, you glance at yourself in the mirror, wink at yourself - you thought you looked pretty rad, okay - and left your own hotel room once more.

Your chosen outfit today was quite different from the others you had previously. You had a pair of black fishnet leggings with some maroon, high-waisted shorts. A pair of black combat boots and a long-sleeved fishnet top with a grey, off-shoulder shirt. You decided to have it loosely tucked into your shorts while your lucky pouch was attached to your waist. Lastly, your fingerless gloves were skipped on and you were all dressed. You left your (h/c) hair down this time and decided this was as good as it was gonna get.  
You met up with the Prince shortly, his stature waiting downstairs at the hotel's front entrance. He leaned against the marble, ocean-blue walls and typed away on his cell phone. You eyed him, his mere presence making your throat dry and your mind completely jumbled up. 'It'll be okay,' you told yourself repeatedly. You hadn't had a day out ever since your arrival in this place and with your guide being a prince?

"Hey!" He greeted you, your figure jumping in surprise. "Hello, sorry if I took a while." You responded, trotting over to join his side. You figured he had everything all planned out as to what to do and where to go. After all - he is the expert. You made idle chat for a moment - asking if you both had everything they needed - and left the vicinity of the hotel.  
Outside was bright and sunny, the sounds of cheery laughter and chit chat filling your ears. The people of Lestallum were as joyful as ever, going on about their days without a worry in the world. You smiled at the thought of it - those people didn't have to worry so much about war against the imperial army. To your left was Noctis, putting away his phone and letting out a huff of air. "I don't know if Specs told you, but Lestallum is home to a lot of attractions and what not, so there's a lot to do." Noctis remarked, pointing a finger in front of them. "Beyond Lestallum is the wetlands - basically a forest, though. Probably some interesting things in there, too." He stated, talking a few steps forward. You tilted your head to the side in response, though. He really was knowledgeable about the surrounding area, giving you a feeling of envy - you wish you had some idea of what any city or town was in this place.  
"Lets walk around for a bit, yeah?" He then inquired. With a curt nod, you both began your little adventure of the day.

________________________________________________________________________________

Your first destination lead you both towards a small, joyous group playing some music to entertain the children. One middle-aged male strummed the acoustic guitar, another one kept the tempo with his banging on the bongo's, and a pretty, elderly lady made the soft melody with her flute. Your eyes lit up at the tune they three created, the children sitting in a small U-shape, clearly entranced by the performers. You and Noctis stood there for a while in silence, letting the music create a comfortable atmosphere. Music was one way that you two could be together alone in comfortable atmosphere.

Your next stop was the farmer's market! Foods and spices of all kinds made way to your (e/c) orbs, mesmerized by the completely new selection Lestallum had to offer. Stands were all cramped together, mothers and children shopping for the healthiest ingredients for their next dinner. You and Noctis, on the other hand, were lucky enough to get on their good side through conversation. You both were offered many times to take samples, in which you happily took their offer alongside the Prince. Ever so slowly, Noctis was tearing away at the social barrier - he would comment on their taste, give his opinion, and attempt to keep the conversation going. You'd do your part as well, hoping that you weren't a nuisance for strolling about. 'He'd probably rather be with Iris or his pals,' you'd force your mind to believe.  
At one point, one sample you took was one of the worst mistakes in your life. You had accidentally eaten something spicy - too spicy for your entire body to handle.  
"Wait, don't eat th-"! He was too late. You devoured the shrimp in one big bite, chewing in content at its flavorful texture. Your tongue gradually grew hotter, the boiling sensation of absolute fear. Your cheeks flushed a burnt red color, tears pricked at your eyes, and you muffled your desperate want to scream and cry with every bit of mental strength you had. Noctis couldn't help but muffle a chuckle at your face - you were basically a cooked tomato at this point. You furrowed your brows at him. "Water!" You then hollered. Your entire body was melting, your insides twisting and churning in a whirlwind of flames engulfing your very being. You definitely did not enjoy that kind of food and never wanted to eat again

You eventually held ice to your cheeks and various body parts to finally cool down from such a horrible experience.

Your third destination was the shopping district, much to your surprise. 

Each building was tightly pressed together in a colorful bunch of architecture. Each store gave many chances to window-shop - much to your convenience - and they showcased many types of clothing. From elegant summer dresses to borderline edge was presented to the public.

You didn't believe Noctis to be one about fashion, but you weren't entirely correct. As you explored the various clothing stores Lestallum had to offer, Noctis would lead you inside a few, browsing about the men's section. As you two were split a part to different sides of clothing stores, you would silently search for his wandering figure in between the many racks of cloth. Sometimes he'd find a shirt he'd like, and other times you'd discover a hat to try on. Rarely, you both would make your way around your section, meeting up right in the middle of the store. He'd ask you about your findings - you'd reply and do the same to him.  
At one point, Noctis called you over to him, in which you'd rush over in a jog-like fashion. He'd then surprise you by placing an oversized, polka-dotted hat upon your smaller head, wrap you up in ridiculous scarves and give you a pair of dorky glasses. "You look like a nerd - Reminds me of Prompto." He stated bluntly, letting loose a few chuckles. You then took a bold move, swiping a large, glittery, white shawl that you quickly wrapped around his shoulders, throwing your goofy glosses into his ears and adding a violet, cheetah-print fedora on top of his head. It was your turn to laugh at his abrupt change of attire.

Both of you were in clothing shops for hours, laughing at each new combination of absurd outfits.

The end of your adventure landed you both near the Regalia, sitting on the stairway leading downwards to the parking lot. The sun was still radiating its warmth, the once blue sky now an array of orange and pink hues intertwined that created one of the most gorgeous sunsets. The day was still early, though, people bustling through the city streets.

You sat in silence.

"Hey. We need to talk." He brought out his voice a low but serious tone. 

That definitely got your attention.

You turn your head in curiosity. "What is it? Something important?" You asked, sitting up from your relaxed posture. Now you were concerned - what if they had wanted you gone at this point?

"Very. Has to do with your future, basically." Noctis replied mysteriously.

'If I'm about to be told to leave the group, just tell me now so we can save the tears for tonight.' You begged inside your thoughts. Without them, you'd have no clue to lead you to your appearance on this Earth. Your trust in them already grew so strong. Despite the long couple of days, they were the group of four that kept your motivation on highest - to discover your purpose for landing in such a strange land. 

"If you were to be left here, what would your next course of action be?" Noctis asked abruptly without much thought.  
"Probably die, to be honest." You replied instantaneously, chuckling at your own lame response. Noctis looked bewildered for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "Would not," he muttered, "You'd have Iris with you."  
"Yeah, cause that's what I want - to be stuck with Gladiolus's little sister for the rest of my life than to go on an adventure with the Crown Prince of Lucis. You didn't think about that much, did you?" You responded with sarcasm, letting out a heavy sigh as you stared into the sunset-colored sky. You began to feel anxious; you could totally tell why they'd want you to leave. Becoming a hindrance was the last thing you'd wanted to become.  
"But I don't blame you. All of the fighting get's kind of scary. I've never witnessed such fierce battles so up close. Everything I've ever seen was on the news in my home, you know?" You explained. The front lines were much more terrifying then anything you could have come up with. You could barely handle yourself - you were too focused on watching the others and being concerned for their well-being.  
"But if you want me gone, I completely understand. I won't beg on my knees or somehow make you feel guilty. What do you think of me?" You questioned him now, clutching onto your hopes as if that would boost the chances.

"Depends," he began. "Prompto likes you, Gladiolus sees you as a little sibling, and Ignis is kinda neutral. I don't know where I'm at." Noctis scratched the back of his hair, indicating that he was feeling a little shy. He felt that an intimate moment was forming between you two and it wasn't intentional whatsoever. The Prince glanced at your profile staring into the sky, trying to gather together his thoughts.  
"You're not a bad person, I think? You're kinda odd, not knowing anything about everything. Hell, we don't know much about you." Noctis spoke honestly.

"True. We don't know a lot about you, (F/n). Let's play twenty questions!" A cheerful voice entered your conversation, heads turning to face a smiley Prompto. The blonde plopped himself a few steps behind you two, greeting you in a joyful manner.

"I'm exhausted from running around, but I can tell you the basics," you stated promptly. "My favorite color is (f/c), I prefer (dogs/cats), and I like to go on walks or play video games in my spare time." That was the most you could think of right on the spot.  
"Well I prefer chocobo's then either dogs or cats. They're fluffy and cute and the best animals in existence!" Prompto beamed. Noctis rolled his eyes in response. "You're the only one that's chocobo-obsessed." He teased. The two then trailed into a small argument on what animals were better then chocobo's, and vice-versa.

"What's a chocobo?" You tilted your head in unison, earning the most shocked and offended Prompto one could receive.

________________________________________________________________________________

After earning "Chocobo 101" from Prompto, everyone met up back at the male hotel room, sitting together upon the stools once again. Ignis had returned, making dinner for the crew. Gladiolus and Iris sat behind everyone on a leather sofa, still catching up on life and what not. You sat in-between Prompto and Noctis, sipping a glass of water. Everyone was still as cheerful as they were in the morning - laughing, teasing, and enjoying each other's company.

"Well, Noct? What was your conclusion?" Ignis questioned the Prince, the room going silent at his stern tone of voice. You hesitantly set down your drink, feeling awkward that their subject of conversation was you.

"She's helpful." Was Noctis's only answer.

"Evidence?" Ignis threw another question.

"She keeps us up in high spirits? Duh. It's (F/n)! She's super cool and funny and-"

"Prompto, I was asking Noct."

"He's not wrong. (F/n) can't beat my jokes, but she's good in my book. Have you seen her with her flasks? Not bad." Gladiolus rushed in his opinion.

"They're not wrong, Ignis. I agree." Noctis responds.

"Hey, Iggy! What's your opinion of (F/n)? She's obviously a good person - I mean, you've kept her with you guys this long." Iris bumped in as well before anyone could speak.

Silence then filled the room, the only noise being the sizzling of cooked beef from the pan on the stove. Ignis continued to act like a master chef, making dinner with fine precision and skill. The pressure was painstakingly high, your anxiety slowing rising to its limit.

He then sighed.

"I am not opposed to her presence, no. She needs strict training in her physical ability, in which gladiolus will have to teach her. Prompto, you'll have to guide her with stealth and agility-based tactics. I will assist her with strategy, and Noct?" Ignis exclaimed before spinning around to meet the Prince's gaze. "You may teach her how to fish if you like."

That's when everyone in the room let out hearty laughs. His serious composure followed by the funniest thing in the world obviously won the hearts of his friends.  
His explanation worried you, however - you weren't exactly in shape for battle now, which was indefinitely a negative for their mission. You didn't want to be sore everyday from vigorous exercise and teachings, too. Your body shivered at the thought of the sore muscles and noodle-like limbs you'll have after the next few days. But it wasn't all bad, you believed - you were allowed to stay, after all! Being useless now wasn't what you wanted to be, and joining them traveling the continent could help you figure out your purpose in this new life you've been given.

But that also got you thinking - when would the next dizzy spell strike? The voice in your head hasn't made an appearance for a short time now, and it had you wondering where it had gone. Your mind trailed off while the other began to engage themselves into the light-hearted atmosphere.

"Spacing out?" Prompto waved a hand in front of your face, grabbing your attention. "Huh? What is it?"

"You're really not paying attention. Didn't you hear him? You get to go on an adventure with us!" The blonde rejoiced with excitement.

"Ah, yes, jam-packed into a car full of sweaty men; what a dream." You acknowledged aloud, earning a few chuckles from the group.

But it wasn't a lie, despite the obvious hint of sarcasm in your words. It really was a silly dream, a dream that nobody would have ever thought would be real. Compared to your old life, this one was becoming far more entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! This chapter was more or less a bridge for me to finally get the story going. I've been brainstorming ideas of how to make it more unique as well, like conversations or certain actions and events. I'm trying to plan it out but again, this is meant to be a slow-burn kind of story anyways, so if it feels long for things to happen then that's a good thing in my book! Thanks a bunch for reading everyone! Feedback is greatly appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee, that chapter took a few days to write out and get beta'd. As you read this I'm already working on the next chapter and that'll be out soon. For such long chapter, though, it will take a couple of days - I'll do my best. Thanks for reading and please do comment! <3


End file.
